Love Games
by Glamagirl
Summary: CM Punk and Maryse, an unlikely duo get stuck in a situation they can't get themselves out
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**! I own no one in this story but I wish I had all the rights to CM Punk!

What can I say, I read a CM Punk interview and he said something that got my mind running. Besides, my Punk/Maryse muses were protesting that I cut their other story short. Now, this will probably be a one shot, it all depends if I get inspired to go on… we shall see.

Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Love Games_

After spending half that afternoon doing some major shopping at New York's finest boutiques, Maryse finally made it back to the Ritz-Carlton, the hotel she and most of her co-workers were staying in for the night.

During her extensive shopping spree, the French Canadian had left a small fortune in Fifth Avenue, visiting all the stores and getting great goods from almost all of them; meaning that she was now carrying a great number of bags, from Jimmy Choo to Victoria Secret, and like only an expert accustomed to this kind of deal she was managing to walk and balance with no problem whatsoever.

This shopping madness happened every time she visited the city, because only next to Montreal, NYC was her best choice for shopping… at least on this part of the hemisphere, because nothing beat shopping at Europe, true home of fashion and beauty.

But even though this was not Paris but New York City, the blonde was content with what she bought, and like the shopping enthusiast that she was, she could barely wait to get to her room and go over her newly acquired products.

She had even brought back chocolate truffles from Godiva, and those she meant to eat soon.

So with that in mind, she hurried to the elevator before the metallic doors could close, she didn't want to wait for another one.

Thankfully for her, she managed to get on in time, and what was most importantly, there was no one inside that elevator but Phil.

She was glad it was him and not one of those freaks that would ogle at her the entire time or that would ask for autographs and pictures while she carried all those bags.

She was in no mood for that.

At least with someone she sort of knew she didn't have to fake she couldn't understand English or that she all of a sudden became deaf and dumb; because someone she sort of knew would not bother her with nonsense.

"Can you press eleven for me?" She asked the tattooed man because to do it herself would mean she had to drop all the bags and she didn't want to do that… picking them back up would be annoying and would only delay her task of getting back to her room.

Phil pressed the button without saying anything and then stepped back, right to the place he had been standing before the blonde vixen stepped in.

Once the doors slid close and the elevator started to ascend, Maryse's mind drifted back to everything she had bought. There was a great deal of clothes and lingerie, shoes, a purse, perfumes, make-up and of course, a nice set of vanilla scented candles she was planning to use while taking a long relaxing bath in three feet of bubbles.

Yes… there was nothing sexier than that and there was no one sexier than her.

She smiled to herself, and as she made plans for later that evening, a loud wailing sound forced her out of her deep thoughts and all of a sudden the elevator halted and the lights went off. Maryse managed to keep her balance through it all, even when the abrupt movement menaced to take her down to the floor.

"What…" She started to say but stopped when the generator lights turned on. The new lights were dim, casting a yellowish gloomy shadow that gave the limited space a creepy atmosphere, especially if she looked back at the mirror that lined the wall at the back.

Her reflection there seemed like taken out of the worst scary movie ever… and the fact that the elevator remained motionless wasn't helping the situation.

"Oh you have to be kidding me" Phil exclaimed and moved forward to take the emergency phone. Maryse stared at him expectantly, waiting to see what would happen. But after a short while he hung up. "It's not working"

He pressed the little red button on the electronic panel; repeating the action a few times, and because he was getting no response he kept pressing it, each time a bit harder than the last one.

"You are going to break it" Maryse finally spoke, focusing her eyes on him because for some reason looking at her reflection casted on the mirror and on the door was making her feel kind of uneasy. That was rare, because as a norm she loved mirrors…

But not those, they were creepy.

She wasn't worried though, this was not the first time she got stuck in an elevator; it was only the first time it happened in such a great hotel as the Ritz-Carlton. So she guessed it was only a momentary thing, pretty soon the elevator would start to move once more.

"Fuck" He mumbled as he pressed the button one last time.

Maryse raised an eyebrow at the man but then dismissed him. She just had to wait a few more seconds and then the lights would go back to normal and the elevator would start moving again… then she would be in her room in no time, trying on her new clothes and maybe even calling the twins to join her.

But those few seconds turned into several minutes and still there was no sign that things were going back to normal any time soon.

With an exasperated sigh, Maryse dropped all her bags to the floor and smacked hard at the button. There was no way this was happening to her.

"You are going to break it"

Maryse glared at Phil, he had slid down the wall and was by now sitting on the floor and putting on his iPod. He grinned at her his crooked grin and she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"This never happens at motel 6"

"Tacky" Maryse said while she looked into her purse for her phone. She knew Brie was in the hotel and if she could contact her and ask her to go to the front desk and inform them of her misfortune, they would respond immediately… and that's why she would take the Ritz over any of those nasty motels that polluted America.

But luck was not on her side, her phone had no signal.

"Oh this is great! Do you have a phone?" She asked turning to her side so she could look down at the raven haired man that happened to be her locked-in companion.

He fished for it in his pocket and when he got it out he looked at it and shook his head. "I have no reception"

"This is terrible" Maryse protested as she leaned her head against the cold wall behind her, closing her eyes and hoping that once she opened them all would be fine.

"This will start working soon"

She heard him talk and hoped he was right, but after some time passed she opened her eyes and all was the same. The elevator wasn't moving, the lights were still out and her yellow-distorted reflection was still staring back at her.

She shifted her position, resting her weight on her right foot while trying to resist the urge of sitting down on the floor.

Phil seemed to have no problem at all, he had buried his face into his cap and from where she stood she could clearly hear the music coming out of his iPod.

She sighed, tapping her foot on the marble floor impatiently as time passed by and their situation remained the same. So having nothing better to do and hoping it would work this time, she started to hit on the button repeatedly.

It was in vain though so she started to slam her hand on the metallic doors.

"Would you stop that… it's annoying"

She turned to him, gasping in disbelieve. "I'm annoying? Excuse me if I don't find amusing being stuck in an elevator with you. I have many important things to do and spending this _quality_ time with you is definitely not one of them"

"It's not my most joyful ride either Frenchie, I have lots of things to do too"

Maryse rolled her eyes. "Well… I don't see you trying to get us out of here Punk boy"

Maryse and Phil… they weren't friends, always on different brands they rarely spoke to one another, but she couldn't say they were complete strangers; after all they worked in the same company and had on occasion hang out with the same circle of people. So in her mind it was okay to take her frustration on him.

With a sigh he got to his feet. "Fine, what do you want me to do? I already tried the phone and the emergency button… so maybe I should use my super strength powers and try to open the doors with my bare hands"

"Ha Ha"

"Or I can lift you up so you can go out through the hatch and climb out of here"

Maryse rolled her eyes and dismissed Phil's sarcastic tone with a motion of her hand. "Ugh… I should have known you didn't want to get out of here, after all there are millions of men that would do anything to be in your situation"

Phil snorted, lifting both his eyebrows while he stared at her. "Believe me, I can think of countless of things I rather be doing now than to be here with you; because sweetheart, whether you believe it or not, not every men is willing to drop on his knees for you"

Maryse laughed. "Of course they are" She had seen it everywhere; it was a fact that everyone wanted her, and really, she couldn't blame them… Phil was no different than the rest, that he was better at hiding it… maybe.

She flipped at her hair, her lips still displaying a smile as she looked back him. "There is no one like me that you will ever meet"

This time he was the one who laughed. "Seriously, you think too much of yourself. I've been with prettier girls and with a much better attitude than yours; so I guess I'll pass on the swooning and drooling you expect from everyone"

The smile on her face dropped and she blinked a couple of times. Who the hell did he think he was? Prettier girls than her? He would be so lucky as to be with someone who looked half as good as her…

One only had to take a look at him. He looked as if he had just dragged himself out of bed and put on whatever he found under his bed…

"Pleassee" She said with an exaggerated roll of her eyes, throwing her head back to add more effect to it. "You expect me to believe that, you couldn't get a woman like me even if you tried your very best"

"I don't expect you to think anything"

There was an uncomfortable silence after that, a moment that Maryse took to drink on his words. There were not prettier woman than her… let alone one that would be crazy enough to be with a man like him.

She wrinkled her nose and took a good look at him… he was covered in tattoos, rings all over his face and his clothes left much to be desired… he also looked like he hadn't shave in days.

So no, there was no way she believed him.

As she thought about that he turned his gaze on her and their eyes meet. She had to admit that he had pretty eyes, but those same eyes were staring back at her with disinterest.

"I don't believe you" She said with confidence.

"Believe what you want" He responded in indifference.

The blonde woman kept her eyes on him and he once again lifted an eyebrow, his jaw working on chewing the gum he had in his mouth.

Maryse considered for a minute before blurting out. "Okay so what's so wrong with me according to you?"

"Well, you look like a plastic Barbie doll and I'm not saying that in a good way; you are pretentious, arrogant, too full of yourself and you pack a bitchy attitude every now and then. Maybe if you would spend your time doing more positive things than shopping and staring at yourself in the mirror I could give you a few more points"

Maryse just stared at him, her mouth hanging slightly open. She never thought too much on Phil, but after that she didn't think she liked him anymore. "You say that, but you will never get lucky enough to be with someone like me"

"Really?" He snorted, crossing his arms across his chest.

They were both standing at opposites sides of the elevator, battling in a staring contest that neither of them wanted to lose.

"Really"

"Hasn't anyone told you yet that the world doesn't revolve around you?"

"No"

"Well it doesn't"

Maryse quirked her mouth and took another look at him, from that ugly cap he always wore to his sneakers, scanning his appearance carefully.

"And now you are checking me out…"

Mayse burst out laughing, that was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard in her life… she checking _him_ out? "You could only wish that I would be interested in you"

Phil grinned. "You know what? I think you are"

He moved from his spot and approached her, standing right in front of her while she stared up at him. "I think you are used of having all this pretty daddy's boys at your feet, making them do everything your cold heart desires…" He lifted a finger and ran it up from her wrist to her shoulder. "And I think you are tired of that, what you really want is a man that is able to turn your world upside down, a man that could bring you down from that cloud you live in"

Maryse gulped despite herself, he was talking nonsense but she couldn't move away from him… from the way his finger slowly ran to her collar bone and crossed all the way to her other shoulder.

"Am I right?" He whispered, his face close enough so that his breath was brushing against her face.

She shook her head in denial, managing a weak laugh that was meant to send him off… but he was still close, his eyes staring deep into hers as his wandering finger moved to her neck.

"Don't lie to yourself sweetheart, I think you and I both know what you really… really want" He said moving forward, his body pressing against hers and trapping her in place.

"What are you doing?" She asked, trying to suppress the shiver that ran down her spine when his lips made contact with the sensitive skin on her throat.

She was lost, how had it all progress into that she didn't know, but his lips were still on her and the feeling of his raspy cheek against her face was provoking an undesired reaction on her.

There was also the scent of his cologne, there was nothing that she like most than a man that smelled deliciously, and even though his appearance was ragged Phil definitely smelled nice…

"Phil" She warned him but her voice came too weak for her own liking. This was getting out of hand, and if he wanted to bother her he was certainly achieving it. "Stop that"

He did, moving his face to hers and staring back into her eyes. So he did stop as she requested, but his body was still pressed against hers and his eyes on her were unnerving her.

She couldn't explain what was going on… after all she didn't find the man remotely attractive, he was far from the men she was used to feel attracted to; still, there she was, reacting to him as if he was Brat Pitt incarnated.

He grinned, his olive green eyes moving down to her lips. She noticed that, and she was about to push him away and tell him to keep his nasty hands and lips away from her… only that his hands were away, they were both resting against the wall behind her; and his lips were away too, lingering close to hers but still away.

"Aren't you going to tell me to move off, fuck off and that I should never again lay my eyes on you?"

Maryse blinked, wanting to say those things… but her words got stuck in her throat and he most have taken that as an invitation because next thing she knew his lips where on hers and she wasn't pushing him away.

No, she wasn't… what she was doing was letting him go on with his nibbling and probing and even parting her lips when his tongue darted out asking for entrance.

This was wrong, so very wrong. This man right there was Phil and there was no way she was letting him do this… and yet she was.

Phil wasn't pushing the kiss; when she granted him entrance he just touched her tongue with his, swirling it around briefly and filling her with his fruity taste before pulling back.

She opened her eyes as soon as the contact of his lips was gone, and at that moment she realized that the lights had come back on and the doors were sliding open.

"See…" He said, his voice a husky whisper than made her hold her breath. "I can have a woman like you anytime, anyplace I want. I just chose not to"

With that he turned around and left. Leaving her standing between all her bags and trying to shake off her confusion.

Yes… she believed him now.

*~FIN?*~


	2. Chapter 2

Ok… so I officially don't know how to end a story. I couldn't get the idea of continuing this out of my head so here is another addition to Love Games! I hope you like it as well. Oh, and of course, thanks for the reviews, they helped in making up my mind for this one!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Her luck had changed for the worst.

She didn't know why or when it started to happen but it certainly had… and to prove that observation into a valid point she was now sitting in the gym's deserted parking lot of some third world country, locked out of her car and feeling miserable.

It wasn't her fault though; she blamed it all on Brie. But what could she do now? They could only wait for the rental's road service to finally arrive and fix their little inconvenience.

So she waited, sitting on a dirty sidewalk with her back resting against her girl's back while her other friend's head lay on her lap.

Yes, be sexy…

Of course, they weren't actually sitting on the sidewalk; they had put a few towels over it so they wouldn't have to make contact with it. The last thing she wanted was to get sick there.

"If this would have happened at the shopping mall at least we could go inside and do some shopping" The black-haired that sat behind her said dreamily.

Maryse didn't respond at that; after having to wake up way before noon and then getting locked out of her car she wasn't in the best of moods. If she responded she was going to snap and as a rule she tried not to snap at her girls, even when the girl in question was the one that got her into that mess.

So she just quirked her mouth, her manicured fingers running lazily through Nikki's black locks as time passed by.

The worst part of all was that they didn't even start on their work out; hell, they didn't even make it into the gym so waking up early was all in vain.

"If you hadn't left the key inside the car this wouldn't have happened genius" Nikki, the twin that happened to be resting on her lap said and Maryse couldn't help but to nod her approval to that statement.

"Oh come on, it's not like this never happens to you; if my memory doesn't fail me you did the same at the gas station a few weeks ago. At least I didn't leave the car running…"

"No, no mamacita… that wasn't my…"

"Would the two of you shut up already, you are giving me a headache" Maryse complained while adjusting in place her designer sunglasses.

"I have a headache too" Nikki whined and the French Canadian re-assumed the action of soothing her friend by running her fingers through her hair.

She had the beginning of a headache too so she could sympathize, but then again if they hadn't spend the entire night out to then wake up after a few hours of sleep none of them would be in that predicament.

By all rights they should all still be sleeping. After all it was only nine in the morning, too damn early.

Brie hissed. "Yeah that's it, gang up on me… at least I never locked myself out of my apartment while the oven was on"

"Hey…" Maryse started to protest but all of a sudden Brie sprung to her feet without letting her finish; she did it without a warning so the blonde vixen had to regain her balance as to not fall flat on her back. "Brie!"

She turned her head to the side to start complaining to her friend and when she did she wished she hadn't, because now her case of bad luck had just turned into severe.

"Phil!" Brie exclaimed as the tattooed man passed by their side, giving them a quizzical glance. She grabbed him by the arm and thus made him stop his progress. "This is great! Now you will be our savior for the day"

Maryse rolled her eyes and fixed her stare off into the distance, obviously her day couldn't get any worse than this.

Weeks had passed since the incident in the elevator and ever since that day she hadn't seen the man that had caused a horrible lapse of judgment in her… or at least that had been since the day before. Now they were both in a tour overseas, staying in the same hotel and sharing a bus to arrive to the arenas.

"Why is that?" Phil asked, his tone a bit distrustful.

"Well, I kind of locked us out off the car"

Maryse heard him snort but who he was looking at or what was he doing she couldn't tell, she wasn't looking.

"Is that so?" He said, his tone coming off as mocking to the blonde that wasn't looking. "So you want me to magically unlock it for you? I mean, that I grew up in Chicago doesn't mean I know how to unlock doors with the underwire of a bra"

"Of course not you silly" Brie giggled and Maryse couldn't help but to roll her eyes in response. "We just need a ride back to the hotel; Nikki is not feeling very well and the rental's service is taking forever"

There was a moment of silence, it was brief but it felt like an eternity in which Maryse could feel eyes scanning her.

But really, she was used to that and she didn't expected any less; after all Phil had achieved something that millions of men dreamed about so of course he would be staring at her, in fact she was pretty sure she had been the only thing on his mind as of late.

Freak.

If it were up to Maryse she would rather wait for the road assistance than to leave with that man; but of course she wasn't going to say that out loud because in doing so he would believe that his little stunt in the elevator had bothered her in some way… and of course that wasn't her case, she barely remember it.

"Oh please Phil, please… I think I'm going to die here" Nikki said rolling her head to the side to look at Phil.

Maryse couldn't understand why her friend's supposed boyfriend couldn't come and pick them up. He was in the tour as well but no, it had to be Phil; there were like a dozen guys they were traveling with and the one who came out of that building was Phil.

"Yeah whatever"

Brie yelped in excitement and hurried to help her sister up. Maryse stood up as well, venturing a look at Phil's direction only to see him already walking away.

"Ugh, this is like the worst day of my life" Maryse flipped at her hair while Brie picked up the towels. "And put those in the trash, I don't want them anymore"

"Is not that bad Maryse, at least Phil is here to save the day" Brie sang and then laughed, putting the towels in a nearby trash can as Maryse instructed. "What you need now is a relaxing day at the beach; think about it, sun, nice weather and hot men"

"I'll pass on that, I'll take my hot man but the rest can wait" Nikki complained as they began walking after Phil.

"I won't pass on that, I need to tan" Maryse said, the promise of some relaxation making her feel a little better. She wasn't going to worry about Phil, he was no one, just a guy that got really lucky as to kiss her.

Too bad for him it was never going to happen again.

"That's the spirit! Now let's hurry because Phil is capable of leaving us here"

Brie hurried, but Maryse took her time, parading through the parking lot and flipping at her hair on occasion.

She hurried after no man, let alone after that one.

When she and Nikki finally made it to Phil's rental car Brie was already there, chatting and laughing in the passenger's seat; Phil on the other hand seemed a bit impatient.

Maryse smiled, got in, closed the door and made herself comfortable. Not bothered in the sightless because really, why would she?

"Buckle up" He said while starting the car. "That also goes for blondie back there and twin number two"

Maryse glared at him but he wasn't paying attention to neither one of them, he didn't even spared her a glance when he looked back to take the car on reverse.

Somehow that bothered her; but she did buckle up and so did Nikki. Pushing the thought aside she ran her fingers through her hair and smiled. He was probably trying to act all indifferent while in fact he was dying for another taste of her.

Poor guy; if he wasn't such an ass she would actually feel kind of sorry for him.

"This place is beautiful, don't you think?" Brie asked but before he could even respond she went on. "We love it and I can guarantee you that we are not going to get much sleep in the next few days, there are so many things to do and so much free time"

"I know, I heard there is a huge shopping mall near the hotel, I can't wait to go there" Phil said and once again Maryse could easily pick his mocking tone.

He was trying too hard.

Brie gasped and giggled. "Oh my God we heard that too! You should come with us; we are so totally going over there"

"Aww really, can I? Oh but not today, I need to do stuff… like wash my hair"

Brie laughed and Maryse squinted as her friend's hand went to the raven haired man's hair. "Nah your hair is great; you should definitely come with us"

Phil snorted. "Sounds like fun, but seriously… my hair… besides I don't think your girls back there will like that"

Ha, there it was… she knew he was sooner or later going to try and get her attention.

"Them? Don't mind them, it will wear off. Nikki has a killer hangover and Maryse is always like that before noon"

Maryse's lips parted and she blinked a few times. "Hello, I'm back here listening to everything you are talking and I will appreciate to be left out of your little chat"

"Oh she talks" Phil said in a lower tone but still one that she could easily listen to.

Her traitor of a friend laughed and if it wasn't because she knew her nature Maryse would have swear that she was flirting with Phil.

And if it wasn't because she knew he was doing that to bother her she would have thought he was flirting with her…

"She's mad because the key thing, but hey, she can't say too much because she once locked herself out of her apartment while her oven…"

"Brie!" Maryse called on her friend in a warning tone that made the other woman giggle.

Phil chuckled. "Ops, now she's more mad"

Maryse rolled her eyes and threw her head back, hoping the ride would be over as soon as possible. It was obvious that Phil enjoyed getting her all riled up and she wasn't in the mood to deal with a man that was desperately trying to get her attention.

Fortunately the journey wasn't too long and Phil and Brie changed the subject to some nonsense she wasn't interested on.

Once they got to the hotel and as soon as he pulled over Maryse got out. The others followed, and only because storming out of the scene will give Phil the false impression that he was indeed bothering her she waited for her friends.

What she couldn't hide was the annoyed expression on her face… in fact, her annoyance even showed up in her posture.

"Thank you Phil, I'll call the car rental company and see what will happen with that stupid car" Brie said after kissing the man's cheek.

"Yes thank you Phil, now I need to lay down for a while, see you guys later" Nikki said and started to walk away to hers and her boyfriend's room.

"Yeah, you're welcome" Phil said taking a look at Maryse who remained there without speaking a word. She raised an eyebrow and he grinned before walking away.

He so totally wanted her.

"So" Brie said while entwining her arm with Maryse's and prompting her to walk forward. "What do you say if we put on those new bikinis and make a few heads turn at the beach?"

"You know, I shouldn't even talk to you"

"Why, because of the key?"

"Ugh" Maryse mumbled, her eyes rolling. She chose not to respond that. Brie was lucky she had already taken a liking to her; besides, it wasn't as if she had told her friends what happened with Phil; that was something no one needed to know. "Never mind"

The two of them went into the hotel and towards their room, and once there they prepared and changed into their bathing suits. By the time they were done Maryse's mood had pick up and she was looking forward to get moving.

After all, with all the traveling she did she barely had the time to lay back and enjoy a few hours of mindless fun. It got only better with the fact that the beach was behind their hotel and they only needed to go down to the lobby and exit through the back door.

Maybe her luck wasn't completely lost and the rest of the day will get better; their show was at night and it was still early so there was no need to worry about it now.

So they went out, found a spot and stripped down to the bikinis they had bought exclusively for that trip, they were definitely going to be the high point in the day of many men and why not, some women.

Sexiness has finally come to Puerto Rico… or wherever they were.

Maryse sat down on the beach chair, the day was beautiful and the weather perfect; she could feel the rest of her foul mood starting to disappear.

"Nikki and Dolph should come down here" She said pulling her hair up in a bun so that her back could tan perfectly.

"His name is Nick"

"Whatever"

"Oh look what I have here, I got it at LA" Brie said showing her Canadian friend a bottle of suntan lotion. "And it smells like orange"

"Sexy, give me some"

"Do you girls need any help with that?"

Maryse looked up to see Mike and Zack walking to them, both sporting huge grins on their faces.

"No" Maryse said but Brie was already handing the bottle to Zack and in no time he was applying it all over her back.

"What about you?" Mike asked sitting in the chair with her and forcing her to move over. "Babe"

"Eww get off" Maryse turned to push him away and in that moment she saw Phil walking down the beach with Mickie over his shoulder, he threw her to the water and then got in after her.

She blinked; Phil's words that he had been with prettier women couldn't have referred to _that_ woman. She laughed, no wonder he had jumped at the opportunity to kiss her!

"What's so funny?" Mike asked and she laughed even more loudly.

"You are, now get off my chair" Mike started to stand up but then Maryse stopped him. "Hey, do you find Mikie to be pretty?"

He snorted, sitting back down. "No, you on the other hand are simply HOT!"

"I know, now do get off" Maryse waved him off and took the suntan lotion from Zack's hands to put some on her, then she proceeded to lay down and let her tanning session begin.

For a while she just remained there, bathing in the sun and getting lost in her thoughts. Brie on the other hand went off with the guys to get into the water, she tried to convince Maryse to go with them but the blonde didn't want to ruin her hair that day.

Sea water did some horrible things to her hair and she didn't want to deal with that that day.

"Maryse"

She felt cold hands on her lower back and she jumped, turning around to find a dripping Brie sitting at her side.

"God, you are impossible"

"Come with us to rent a jet ski. All the guys are there it would be fun, please say yes"

Maryse sat and took a look to where the guys were. They were there all right, including Phil. She thought about it for a moment, he liked messing with her and saying how she was all plastic and that he wasn't interested at all in her; but Maryse knew that wasn't the truth and she was pretty sure she could make him falter in front of his little horse face, and that would definitely be fun.

"Ok" She said putting on her sunglasses and standing up. In truth she had no intention of getting in a jet ski, she only wanted to see how long will it take for him to falter… "How do I look?"

"You look hot" Brie said and Maryse smiled. It was perfect.

They walked to the dock and once there they found out that there were only two jet skis and everyone wanted them. The guys, being the immature creatures that they were started wrestling for them and ended up throwing each other off the dock.

Maryse stood aside watching guy after guy getting tossed to the water, even Mickie went down and Phil had been the one who threw her off… now that was interesting. Too bad for Brie that Mike and Zack were the first to go.

"Aww guys, I wanted to…" Brie started to say but Phil grabbed her and threw her off to the water.

Maryse's jaw dropped in disbelieve and she was about tell him a thing or two when she saw his intention.

"Don't you dare" But he did, he grabbed her but before he could toss her she secured herself by holding onto him. She could hold on forever because there was no way she was going to let him or any of the guys toss her off a dock and into the water.

But he had other plans of his own and because her grip on him wasn't yielding he jumped off and took her with him.

Somewhere in mid air he let go of her and when the water swallowed her in she lost her sunglasses. She broke to the surface gasping for air, not only was her hair now ruined but she had swallowed water too.

She hated than man.

"That's it hambones, now I have two jet skis for myself!" Chris yelled from the dock and there were a few protests from the rest of the men in the water.

But no one was more pissed than Maryse, she was fuming.

She swam out of the water and made her way to get her things, mumbling under her breath and seeing red all over. She grabbed her stuff angrily and walked to the hotel's private showers.

Once in she paced for a while before turning on one of the showers and getting under the spray, she hoped the cold water could help her humor a bit.

If that didn't work she would have to break something.

Who the hell did he think he was, first he insulted her to then force a kiss on her and now he threw her off a dock! Oh she was going to kill that good for nothing…

"There you are"

Maryse took a deep breath and then turned around, she knew who it was before having to take a look, there was no mistaking that sarcastic tone anywhere.

He was grinning and holding her sunglasses in one hand. "You left this behind"

She took them and threw them hard against a wall, breaking them with the action. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

He took a step back and held his hands up in the air, his grin however never faded away. "Whoa calm down… I just came to…"

"I don't care what you came here for so get the hell out!"

"Well, you see, I have all the right to be here since I'm a paying customer in this nice hotel"

Maryse stared for him for a moment before deciding that if he wasn't going out then she was. So she stormed past his side, but before she could go any further he grabbed her by the elbow and forced her to turn around.

Maryse reaction was an attempt to slap the breath out of his mouth, but he was quicker and he grabbed her hand to her back.

"Let me go" She hissed and because he wouldn't she tried to use her free hand to achieve what she had failed moments ago.

But once again he was quicker and he was at that moment grabbing both her hands behind her back, making her a prisoner of that unwanted embrace. "You are too predictable; I saw that coming before you even thought about it"

Maryse tried to break free but it was impossible. He was a lot stronger than her. "What's with you?"

"What's with me? You threw me off a damn dock! Oh but I bet that was an excuse to get your filthy hands on me, just like now"

He chuckled. "Not really, we were just goofing around and how was I supposed to know that you were going to flip about it, none of the other girls did"

"I'm not the other girls"

"As for now I can let you go but I'm afraid you will try to hit me and I won't like that… besides, I think you are enjoying it" He smirked, pulling her closer to him.

She laughed a humorless laugh. "You wish, now let me go" She wriggled some more but the more she tried her way out the stronger his grip grew. "Ugh you are such a sick pervert"

He snorted "Me?"

"Yes you, first you force a kiss on me and now you don't want to let me go!"

He grinned, leaning his face closer to hers so that their lips were mere inches apart. "I didn't force anything on you, as I remember it you were not complaining"

She moved her face to the side but his followed her movement, molesting her with his closeness… "You caught me off guard, how was I supposed to know that a guy who's supposed to be a monk or something was crushing over me and wanted me to kiss him"

Phil laughed. "I am not a monk and I'm definitely not crushing over you"

"Of course you are" She faced him, meeting defiantly his olive colored eyes.

With a smile he looked into her eyes. "Get off that cloud sweetheart, you are not my type. I like real women, not spoiled, conceited, plastic girls who think everyone is at their feet"

This time she was the one smiling. "I'm everybody's type. I'm the one you think about when you are with your boring, plain looking woman…

"Hardly"

"Yeah and that's why you won't let me go, eh?"

He let her go and she made the mistake of trying to hit him; he saw it coming but she also saw him trying to stop her so for a while she wrestled with him, she trying to hit him and he trying to get a hold on her. At the end he got the upper hand and had her once again immobile in his arms and now pinned against the tiled wall behind her.

But at least she had managed to connect a few hits on him.

"Ah I hate you; you are nothing but a disgusting pig and a…"

Before she could go on with her rampage he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her hard, cutting off whatever she was going to say.

Her protests were muffled into his mouth as he plunged his tongue right in. It wasn't like that first time where everything was smooth and nice, no… this was different. He was kissing her angrily, and much to her dismay, after the initial shock she found herself kissing him back, matching him movement from movement.

He let go of her hands and grabbed her face, crushing her against him as she moved her hands up to push him away…

Or at least that had been her intention, but somehow her hands ended up tangled into his black hair.

The kiss went on for a while, she was not aware of what has possessed her, he was definitely not a man she wanted to kiss and she hated him, so she couldn't understand why wasn't she pushing him away.

Maybe it was because the way he was pushing his body into hers felt inexplicably good, or because his kiss and the way his hands roamed down her back were making her knees go weak with a feeling she couldn't comprehend… the thing was that she wasn't pushing him off and was in fact encouraging him.

Her body molding to his, her hands pulling him closer… everything had gone to hell and she didn't know how to turn back to reality.

She didn't need to, he did… again. He pulled away from her, leaving her lips swollen and her face flushed; both of them short of breaths.

For a while they just stared at each other, their eyes wild and the moment frozen.

She opened her mouth to say something, anything! But lack of words made her close it again. Nothing made sense…

"Hey guys, you too decided to go back to the hotel, this sun is too much"

That was Mickie; Maryse just stared at her as she turned on one of the showers and proceeded to wash sand and sea water off her body.

"Yeah… I was just leaving now" With that and with Phil staring down to the floor she walked out, leaving him behind but carrying with her the recent memory of what happened with her.

This was all messed up… she was messed up. His little games had to end now.

TBC?


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for the reviews on last chapter; I'm thrilled that you guys like this and I hope you keep enjoying it xD

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Quel idiot" The French Canadian mumbled under her breath while striding back to the hotel.

Yes… he was an idiot and she hated him for having the audacity to kiss her once more. Who the hell did he think he was anyway? He was no one and he had no right… and why didn't she stop him? The least she could have done was to slap that stupid smirk off his face and make him wish he had never laid his lips, his eyes and his hands on her.

But it wasn't as if she just let him do it; she had tried to push him off… at first, but he was a lot stronger and what could she have done when he was forcing himself on her?

She had no other option but to let him carry on…

Oh but that was never to happen again! He better hold on to that memory forever in his perverted mind because he was never again going to get an opportunity like it, she was not going to allow it.

Without taking a break from her fast pace she brought her hands up to her head and took off the elastic band that held her hair up in her head, letting it cascade down her back in golden waves.

"Maryse, wait!"

Taken out of her thoughts, the blonde turned her head in time to see one half of her duo of girlfriends hastily making her way towards her. She was dripping wet and that one she could also blame on Phil; but unlike her, Brie didn't seemed to have minded the dip.

When the raven haired finally caught up with Maryse she grabbed her by the shoulders to make her stop. "Please tell me you didn't kill Phil"

Maryse snorted, her mouth hanging open as she stared at her friend… how could Brie know? "What?"

"I told him not to go after you; I knew you were going to be pissed and that you were going to rip his limbs apart upon seeing him. I told him but he didn't listen to me and went off after you… did you see him yet?"

Maryse allowed the tip of her tongue to break out of its cave to run briefly over her lips; she then took a deep breath that was supposed to help her calm the rising anger that menaced to resurface; it didn't help at all.

As she saw it, Phil knew that she was going to get mad if he showed up where she was and he did it nonetheless to piss her off and to mess with her head. Hell, as far as she knew forcing a kiss on her had been part of his wicked plan all along, and she, like the idiot that she was fell for it.

"Oh come on Maryse, it was all in fun so please accept his apology when you see him and try not to kill him… much; just remember that he helped us this morning. Anyway, where is your stuff?"

Once again Brie took Maryse out of her wandering thoughts and brought her back to reality.

Her stuff… in her hurry she had left them back there.

She blinked a couple of times, thoughts of going back there and telling Phil a thing or two rapidly invading her mind. She knew she shouldn't go to him; common sense was telling her to go back to her room or maybe to the beach with Brie, to let everything cool off before facing the man… if facing him at all.

Yes, that's what she should do, put everything behind and move on; after all it was just a kiss…

But instead of listening to the voice of reason that dwelled somewhere in her, she turned around, ignoring Brie, her common sense and everything but that nagging feeling in her gut that wanted retribution.

So she walked away, back toward the place she had been a few minutes ago and where her things and Phil awaited, she was ready for everything.

Oh she was going to tell him all right! Just because he couldn't control his obvious infatuation for her didn't mean that he could go kissing her every time he felt like it! No, she didn't like that; she was no public property that he could use at will.

She was Maryse, and she was the one who chose who she wanted to kiss and where. For all she cared he could look as much as he pleased, but her body was a temple and he needed to learn how to keep away.

That, she was going to tell him.

When she was about to turn at the corner of the building she wanted to enter, a solid mass came in her way and she collapsed against it, almost going down to the ground with the force of the impact.

But before she could do such a thing as to falling down, a pair of hands grabbed her and steadied her, and just when she was about to brush them away to keep going her way she realized that those hands, those imprudent hands belonged to no other than the man she was looking for.

Without thinking it twice and without giving him time to prevent it, she brought her hand up and slapped him as hard as she could across the face.

Later that day, she would recall the incident in slow motion; right now she just observed as his head jerked abruptly to the side to then straighten back to face her.

It felt so good to see the look on his face as she did so that she had to smirk slyly, content with herself because she finally managed to pull it off without him stopping her.

Her moment of triumph didn't last long but it was so sweet that she didn't even care when he finally came back from his surprise.

When he finally reacted he maneuvered to have her, like too many times before, pinned against the wall and with her arms imprisoned in his steel grip above her head.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He spat angrily, venom in his voice as she glared at him defiantly.

"You are what is wrong with me" She responded in the same manner, anger making her accent sound thicker. "What makes you think you have the right to kiss me whenever you feel like it?"

"Oh that" He said in a bored tone, his eyes burning into hers. "Don't tell me you are mad because of that"

"Yes I am, you don't ever…"

"Cut it already blondie, it was only a kiss and to tell you the truth it wasn't that great anyways. So why don't you quit bitching about it and let me be"

Maryse lips parted open and she had to gasp as his words hit her with the force of a blow; she couldn't believe the nerve of him and there was nothing more that she wanted in that moment than to slap him once again… no, she wanted to hit him, to make him swallow his words.

"You know what?" She asked, her lips parted slightly because she was still trying to grasp everything in her mind. "I won't stop bitching about anything; you forced yourself on me and that makes you nothing but a disgusting degenerate of the lowest kind!"

"Yeah, yeah I might be all that but that didn't stop you from responding to me… you kissed me back so I'll take that you didn't find me disgusting back then"

Maryse tried to break free of his hold but it was all like déjà vu, he was too strong. "I didn't kissed you back"

Lies… she knew it, he knew it.

He laughed. "Yeah, go ahead and try to fool yourself with that, I know very well that you did and I know that you liked it. I also know that you can't put that manipulative mind of yours to understand why you liked it or why you want more… but I can tell you why that is"

"Don't be ridiculous, I didn't it like it and I definitely don't want more; so not only you are a pervert but you are also delusional" She said with a snarl… suddenly very aware that she was only in her little blue bikini and he very shirtless and wearing only some boardshorts. He was also very close to her, enough so that his body was brushing hers in an inadequate manner.

She hated to admit it and she would rather not do it out loud, but in some wicked kind of way her body liked his closeness, the way he held her at his mercy and the way his eyes delved into hers.

Well, that was her body at least, because her mind surely wanted him far away from her.

"Right… and that's why you came back, because you don't want more" He whispered and she froze when one of his hand slid down to her waist, his voice low and raspy while his face inched to hers.

This was the moment she was supposed to push him away; his hold on her was now only one handed and it was time to tell him off and end the nonsense once and for all. But she didn't, she just stood there, holding her breath and watching…

And just when he was close enough for her to feel his breath brushing against her lips and when she was so sure he was going to kiss her again he pulled back, smiling and eyes shining.

"You want it because you are bored and tired of being worshipped by your retinue of flatteners and fan-boys" He tilted his head but not even once did he broke the eye contact with her. "You want it because even when you love to hear an excess of sweet empty words whispered in your ear to keep your vanity alive and growing you want more…"

He brought her hands down to her sides and still, she just stood there, immobile and lost in his eyes and his closeness.

When she came back to her, she wrinkled her nose and lifted an eyebrow. "You are good with all this ridiculous talk about me wanting you, but the fact remains that you are the one that wants it, you are the one that insist on kissing me and cornering me every chance you get. You want me and it kills you to know that you can't have me"

She smirked, biting playfully on her lips because she knew she had a point there.

But as a response another one of those grins of his appeared on his face. "Oh but I could; I think I already proved twice that I can have you anytime… I could have you right now, right here if I really wanted to" His arm circled her waist and he closed the almost nonexistent distance that separated them.

And damn her treacherous body for reacting with something very similar to a bolt of electricity running down her spine at the contact of his body against hers…

"In your dreams" She responded by placing her hands on his shoulders, ready to push him away but not doing it yet.

"Most likely in yours" He let go of her and took a step back, giving her a look head to toe. "I kissed you to prove a point and because I wanted to know if there was a way to melt the Ice Queen… and of course, now that I know the answer I have no interest whatsoever. I told you you are not my type, I mean look at you, you may have the looks but you still have a long way to go for me to take real notice of you. You are like a Paris Hiton with a black belt and I like women with substance, more real; and at that you fail. You walk through life wriggling your body around to get what you want, wrapped up in your own little world and expecting everything and everyone to fall at your feet but guess what, not going to happen here" He lifted both his eyebrows and gave her a smile that held no amusement, then he turned around and left.

For a moment Maryse remained there, her eyes wide open and her mouth almost to the floor. She couldn't believe he said all those things and then left her there, angry and perplexed about the whole situation… and yes, she was also a bit mortified that she had almost let him kiss her again!

"That bastard!" The cursed to no one because she was all alone; her only companion had been him and he was gone.

She closed her eyes and counted to ten… in French because there was a cloud in her head that prevented her from thinking clearly… let alone in English.

But the counting thing didn't calmed her down, in fact when she opened her eyes again everything seemed worse than what it really was, when she opened her eyes she only saw red.

She hated him; oh how much she hated him! And how could she had been stupid enough as to let him kiss her, not once but twice… and why not, almost a third time.

And then she just let him say all those things to her without saying or doing anything! He didn't know her and he had no right to say those things.

She grunted and finally moved from the spot he had left her; she moved to the door of the building and to the interior of it to look for her things.

There was no going back to the beach for her, she wanted to let all her anger go away and the only way she knew how to was getting physical… oh and she wanted to get physical with him, to hit him to the point of exhausting herself. Unfortunately that wouldn't do so she planned on a full work out before the show.

She found her things exactly where she left them, but she also found Mickie. She was still there, under the spray and so happy like she only knew.

Maryse saw her and grabbed her things, but instead of walking out she went to the petite woman and turned the shower off. "Your boyfriend is a jerk, a disgusting creature and a waste of air!"

Mickie stared at her. "Wow… I didn't know I had a boyfriend, but if he is as you describe him I don't think I want to meet him"

Maryse rolled her eyes and waved her off with a motion of her hand. Those two deserved each other and she wished them lots of ugly things in their pathetic lives.

After getting that off her chest the fuming blonde stormed out, leaving Mickie a bit perplexed but not too preoccupied about what just happened.

"Ugh…" She mumbled once she was out the building. "C'est vraiment des conneries" She didn't know why she was so angry; Phil was nothing but a stupid ass that was thankfully out of her life.

And she didn't know why she should worry about him or what he thought about her; she was pretty sure that by the end of the night she was going to forget about Phil, about his lips and the way her body seemed to have a liking for him… by the end of the night she was going back to being herself and there was no Phil in this world that was going to ruin it for her…

TBC?


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, thank you for all the reviews! They certainly help to keep me motivated! Hope you enjoy this update as well xD

~*~*~*~*~*

"This is terrible" Maryse complained as she let her body slump over the couch where her friend Nikki and her boyfriend Doplh, Nick or whatever he was called were making out.

Letting out a sigh that gave away all the suffering and the internal turmoil that has been eating her whole, the blonde closed her eyes and rested the back of her head against Nick's shoulder, her hand traveling all the way up to her forehead in an over-exaggerated manner.

"Aww what is it sweetie?" Nikki asked in concern while her boyfriend uttered a grunt, probably annoyed by the interruption.

Maryse didn't mind that, she had issues and she needed her friend.

"This is the worst thing ever, I'm so miserable and I don't know what to do" She admitted out loud for the first time ever because this thing had been in her mind for a while now and she couldn't deal with it anymore.

Talking about it was her last resort, she had tried everything in the book to push it off her mind; she went into a shopping craze, she got pampered at the spa, she did her hair, her nails and she worked out harder than ever at the gym; but everything she tried was in vain…

Now it was time to ask the advice of her friends, and since she couldn't find Brie and she could not say this to Nattie she went to Nikki.

"Oh my God don't tell me there was a fire at your condo and your entire closet got ruined!" Nikki gasped in horror as Nick snickered somewhere behind her. "Oh shut up, that's the worst thing I could imagine ever happening"

"Is not that…" Maryse considered for a moment. "That would be pretty bad though… but no, this is worse than that Nikki"

"Oh my God you are worrying me, what is it?"

Maryse brought her feet off the ground and put them on the couch, still resting against her girlfriend's man. She opened her eyes and stared off to the distance; she still wasn't sure if confessing in the lobby of the hotel was the wisest thing to do but she needed to let it out her chest now and the lobby was where her friend, one of her best friends in the whole world happened to be.

"I think I kind of like a guy" She covered both her eyes with her hands because saying that out loud kind of made it all real, it was no longer a ridiculous thought in her mind but something real that she had to deal with.

This time, after that confession Nick laughed out loud. "Common Maryse, that's hardly the worst thing ever… in fact, I think that's great because if you have a man of your own you will stop interrupting me and Nikki"

"Shut up" Nikki said before changing her attention back to the French Canadian. "Honey, liking a guy is not that bad… at all"

"I know, but it is awful when that guy doesn't want you"

"Ohhh" Nick laughed and Maryse whimpered dramatically.

"That's ridiculous, like what man wouldn't want you? You are hot, smart and sexy, every man's dream… well, all but Nick's, he's all mine" Nikki said before kissing Nick.

Maryse shrugged and removed her hands off her face.

"I know! But this guy… he doesn't want me and he thinks I'm ugly and stupid and…" Maryse sighed, Phil hasn't exactly called her those things but who cared? The fact was that he didn't want her and ever since that day at the beach he hasn't even given her a glance; not even on the numerous times they had run into each other at the arena or the hotel.

At first she thought it was the best thing but then time started to pass by and the more she saw him around the more difficult it became for her to ban him from her thoughts… and then that morning, as she went through the pains of waking up a revelation hit her; she liked him… well, kind of… the truth was that she wasn't sure what it was.

But there was something…

"Maybe he is gay…"

Maryse pouted, her thoughts going back to those stolen kisses, to those brief touches… No, she shook her head. "I don't think he is gay… what he is is blind and crazy, I mean look at me!"

She still couldn't conceive how a man like him could let the opportunity of being with a woman like her slip away… he was never going to get something better that the sexiest of sexy.

"So this guy, does he knows you like him? Because if he knew about it I'm sure that he would be wrapped around your finger by now, there is no one who can resist you"

"So tell him and be done with it" Nick added as an after thought

Maryse snorted. "Of course not, it's not like I want to be with him… I just want him to like me"

"Now, that's… a wicked woman" Nick said.

"No, he is the wicked one; he is very mean and treats me very badly… I think he wants to drive me crazy"

"Aww there must be something very wrong with him"

"Look, I'm a man and I'm going to give you important information that will help you for the rest of your days. There is nothing, and I mean nothing that a man likes better than a hot woman who is trying to seduce him… so I say you should use that sex appeal of yours, show him you are interested, be bold!"

Maryse rolled her eyes, that was information that she already knew, but she didn't think it was going to work with Phil… after all he had already got a taste of her and he didn't liked it.

She was about to say so when she spotted the man that had been tormenting her thoughts for the past days. He was walking out of the elevator with his little girlfriend in tow and they were both coming their way… after all she and her friends were seated near the only way out of the hotel.

"You could also…" Nick started to say but Maryse interrupted him.

"Shut up" She mumbled while finding a sudden interest in her recently done nails.

"Oh I get it" Nikki said and after a long pause she went on. "He's is kind of hot"

"Hello, remember me? Nick… your boyfriend"

"And he was definitely checking you out"

"Was he really?" Maryse asked turning around to face her friend; she also took the opportunity to watch him leave, but when she tried to search for him he was already out of sight.

"Totally, he was looking at you and how could he not like what he saw? You look great today"

"Wait a minute, I got lost here for a minute. They guy you like is Phil?" Nick burst out laughing and for the longest time Maryse just watched him.

"What?" She snapped after a while. She knew that Phil wasn't the most attractive guy she had ever known, but he definitely had an appeal… and he knew how to kiss.

Yes, that he did great…

"Nothing… look, just forget everything I told you before about seducing him, it's not going to work with that one and frankly, I don't think you will get his attention they way you are used to… so my dear friend, good luck with that one"

Maryse pouted, she hated this, never in her life she had dealt with rejection and she didn't know how to do it.

Nikki moved closer to her. "Don't listen to him, like I told you, there is no one who could resist you, we'll come with a plan. In the meanwhile I say we should go shopping and then have some cocktails at the beach, after all this is our last night here"

Maryse nodded, shopping always lifted her spirits… and having a few cocktails sounded like the best idea ever.

As for Phil, she should forget about him, there were like a million men all over the world who would give anything to be with her… she could also get hottest guys, guys who will really appreciate the greatness that she was.

So yes, no more Phil in her mind and let there be shopping…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Maryse laughed, throwing her head back the tiniest bit as the man sitting at her side watched expectantly. She liked Mike, he was the funniest guy ever when he was drunk… and at that moment he was way too drunk.

But she didn't like him like he wanted her to like him, he was cute and funny but that was it.

Looking back at him she swirled her finger in front of his face and signaled him that it was time for him to find another chair, he had been occupying hers for too long now.

"But Maryse…" He whined and she lifted an eyebrow. "Ok… just one kiss so I can leave a happy man" He patted a finger to his check and Maryse kissed the spot, a small treat for being her entertainment during the night. "And another one" He turned so she could kiss his other cheek and she did too.

"Au revoir" Maryse said and he took that as his cue to leave, so he stood up and stumbled away. She laughed, her eyes following him as he disappeared into the night.

"I'm never going to drink again"

Maryse turned around and looked at Brie, she was laying on her beach chair and looking way too miserable; Maryse couldn't help but to laugh because, well, because she had a few drinks of her own and even when she wasn't as far gone as the rest of the people around her she was already in what she called a happy mood.

"Yeah, yeah… I think I've heard that too many times now" Nikki said breaking away from Nick for a short moment before kissing him again.

Maryse saw them and rolled her eyes. "You two get a room already… anyway" She turned her attention back to Brie. "That's what you always say mamacita…" She flipped at her hair while she knelt on her chair. "Just let me tell you a little something, this time I'll take pictures if you fall asleep hugging the toilet, be sexy" She made a motion with her hands, much as she did in the ring when performing and then laughed.

"Wow! Why do I feel the need of looking at those pictures?"

Maryse recognized the voice as Natalya's so she smiled and turned around to look at her; whoever, when she saw that she was accompanied by Phil she made a grimace and rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, girls, Dolph, Zack and Matt… is he awake?" Natalya asked taking a closer look to the oldest Hardy, who happened to be passed out in a chair nearby. "Anyway, Phil and I just wanted to come by and say that…"

"You all look like shit"

"Well, that wasn't exactly what I was going to say but… yeah, you look pretty bad" The blonde Canadian laughed and Maryse saw as Zack threw something their way, it missed.

"Shut up Nattie, we look great, we always do" Zack said and Brie chuckled; Maryse for her part flipped at her hair once again and sat down.

She pouted and looked away, her fun has ended and she wanted them to leave… well, at least Phil.

"Yeah you look pretty… pretty wasted; and that's one of the reasons why Phil and I don't drink"

"Yeah you don't drink but I saw T.J. getting pretty wasted earlier on so what about that?"

"And that's the reason why I'm keeping him locked in our room" Nattie said and laughed again. "Nah seriously guys, it's three a.m. in the morning and you are still out here?"

"You are all losing your very much needed beauty sleep" Phil said and Maryse wrinkled her nose, she wasn't looking but somehow she thought that was directed to her.

"Nonsense, you guys should totally join us; since this is our last night here we are waiting for dawn, it will be pretty" Nikki said climbing out of her boyfriend's lap and walking towards Phil and Natalya. She got between the two and linking her arms with theirs she walked them towards one empty chair, the one besides Maryse. "Sit, join us and be merry"

They both did and Maryse sent Nikki a deadly glare that the black haired completely ignored, she didn't want her friend to blurt out what she had confessed a few hours ago.

"So Phil…" Nick said and when the raven haired man turned his attention to him Maryse buried her face into her hands; she knew she shouldn't have said anything.

"What is it Maryse? Natty asked moving to her chair. "Oh please don't tell me you are going to throw up because if you are I'm going back to the other chair"

Maryse shook her head and ventured a glance towards Phil and Dolph, the blonde man was talking and Phil was listening. Not good… "Yes, I don't feel so well… I think I'm going to leave" She stood up from the chair, looking around for her shoes.

"Do you need someone to walk you to your room?" Her fellow Canadian asked and Maryse shook her head.

"No"

"Yes you do" Nikki said and Maryse gave her another one of her icy cold glares.

"I'll go with you" Natalya volunteered and then she began to stand up.

"No you won't… I need to talk to you; oh my God it's like we haven't talk in forever and a catch up is very needed"

"Why are you guys acting so funny?" Brie asked and Zack shrugged.

Nikki ignored her sister and turned to Phil, grabbing his hands in hers. "Oh please Phil accompany her, I would feel awful if something happens to her…"

"Oh my God I can't believe this" Maryse said turning around and starting to make her way back to the hotel. She wasn't as drunk as one needed to be to bear so much embarrassment.

She should have told Brie instead… no, she should have told no one! She had let out her dirty little secret and now they would tell Phil and if his thoughts on her were bad now they were going to be worse.

Good thing they would be leaving soon, the less she saw of him the sooner she would get over that ridiculous phase she was in… besides, whatever it was she was feeling was provoked by the fact that he was deliberately ignoring her.

She pressed the button on the elevator and waited, and while she waited she felt someone stand behind her and because it was three in the morning and she didn't think people roamed the lobby at that hour she turned around to see who it was.

And damn that Nikki. She turned her back on him and opened her eyes wide.

"Your friends back there were giving me hell to walk you to your room"

"I think I'll have no problem finding my room, thank you" She said with a false smile and then rolled her eyes.

But when the elevator's doors opened he stepped inside with her. "Maybe I wasn't clear enough; I don't need you to accompany me"

"Relax, I'm not going to kiss you if that's what's making you so nervous" He said with a smile as the doors closed.

"Don't be ridiculous, you don't make me nervous" She turned and faced the door, standing as close as she could to them so that when they would open she could step out and be gone. She just hoped this elevator wouldn't break too…

"If you say so"

She ignored him, even in her clouded mind she knew that would be the best course of action to take. So as the elevator reached her floor she just adjusted her clothes and waited.

Fortunately, this elevator was in perfect condition and she reached her floor without any inconvenience… well, she had an inconvenience and that inconvenience followed her out the elevator and all the way to her door.

Still ignoring him, she opened the door and walked in, but when she was about to close the door in his face he intervened and made his way in, closing the door behind him.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked as he walked pass her and into the room, looking for something and she wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Just what your girlfriend asked me to do"

Maryse crossed her arms up to her chest and sighed, watching him do his thing through all her room. "Ok, whatever she asked you to do stop it" She opened the door and waited for him to take the hint and walk out. "Tell her you did it and she'll believe you"

He looked at her and with a smile as he walked to the door, but when she thought he was finally getting out he closed the door and stayed in. "I don't like to lie"

Maryse blinked up at him, but before she could respond he walked back and sat on Brie's bed, taking the remote control in his hand and turning on the T.V.

"What are you doing?" She asked walking indignantly to him. When he didn't respond she tried to push him off the bed, she wanted him out.

"Hey! I know you can't resist getting your hands on me but be gentle… I'm only doing a favor"

Maryse stopped pushing him and stared at him for a while with her mouth wide open. She might have a few drinks on her but she saw it as clear as day… at least in her mind it was.

She squinted at him. "Nikki didn't ask you for anything"

"Of course she did. What? You think I'm here just to enjoy your lovely company?" He snorted and began changing channels with the remote until Maryse yanked it off his hand.

She smirked and flipped at her hair. "Of course, who wouldn't want my company?"

Phil looked at her, raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"And I think you want it more than anyone in this hotel… well, taking away Mike"

Yes, she saw it now… he talked his talk about not liking her in the slightest but why would a guy that claimed not to like her would kiss her a couple of times? There was that and now the fact that he was in her hotel room and refusing to go.

He must have it pretty bad.

"Sure, that must be it" He took the control from her hand and continued flipping through channels.

She smiled, content, because getting a man that wanted her was way easier that getting one that didn't. So with that in mind and with some alcohol dictating her actions, she climbed on top of the bed and straddled him.

That took him by surprise because he rapidly changed her attention to her, his eyes questioning hers.

"You know…" She pouted, running her hands up to his chest. "You are not very nice"

"Well, I've never claimed to be a nice guy, now come on, get off"

She bit down a smile, her hands sliding down to his and bringing them up her thighs. He became unusually quiet as his hands, guided by hers went slowly down her dress and to her waist. "Now who's the nervous one?"

He looked up to her and tilted his head to the side. "Now tell me, does this work with all the guys you bring up here?"

Maryse quirked her lips and wriggled her weight against him, searching and finding for a very interesting and very awake part of him that she hadn't meet before.

"It works with you" Pressing her body even more into his she moved her face forward, her only intention kissing him, but then he moved his face away and she had to lift her hands up to his face to make him face her.

He did, his eyes on hers while her fingers buried themselves into his hair. She leaned into him once more but he again moved away, this time back and without breaking eye contact with her.

That frustrated her, why wouldn't he kiss her? He certainly liked this because she could feel him awake, alert and pushing against her own groin… or what if he had been saying the truth and he didn't like her?

What made it worst, his body wanted her but because he disliked her so much he wasn't going to do anything about it.

She got off of him and lay on the bed, taking a pillow and covering her face with it; she was not one to feel ashamed of her actions because everything she did she mean it, but in that moment she couldn't help but to feel the awkwardness of the situation. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm not doing anything to you" He said and she almost laughed at that.

That was it, he wasn't doing anything and that was her complain. She took the pillow of her face and looked at him. "I don't understand" She confessed.

He shrugged. "I don't like drunk women and I certainly don't like kissing them"

She snorted because she was not drunk, maybe a bit tipsy but nothing grave. "You don't like drunk woman, you don't like me… I think I get it" She took the pillow and covered her face once again. "Would you please leave now?"

He took the pillow out of her face and just when he was about to speak the door busted open and in came Brie, rushing into the bathroom while Zack stayed behind.

"Sorry, she wasn't feeling so good"

Phil got off the bed. "Well, you can tell Nikki I did as she told me so now I'm off" With that and without taking a look back he walked away.

Maryse grunted and threw the pillow away. This was the worst day ever, she hated it. She sat up and looked at Zack, who was standing at the door and looking at her.

"Zacky… do you think I'm good looking?" She asked even though she knew the answer, but she needed to hear it from someone else because at that moment she felt at her lowest.

"Hell yeah, you know it"

Somehow that didn't make her feel better so she went back to covering her face from the world. Thankfully in a few hours she was going to be on her way home and Phil was going to fade away from her mind… and that's the only thing she knew.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Aww I'm very glad you still like this and I want to thank you for all the reviews xD

I hope you enjoy this short chapter as well so let me know what you think; I'm curious to know what you think should happen next and who knows, I might listen… lol

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After getting only three hours of sleep, Maryse sat in one of the tables at the catering area of the hotel, nibbling at the fruit in her plate and wondering why she was scheduled to be in such an early flight.

She hated early flights and she hated to get out of bed at such ungodly hours, and in that particular morning she felt that it was too bright, too noisy and too damn early to be up… she only wanted to get back to the sweet comforts of bed and sleep the day away.

"Good morning" Came the voice of a very joyful Nikki. She sat down in the chair next to her and smiled brightly at the two women there; Maryse and Brie.

Brie mumbled something and Maryse ignored her completely, hiding her tiredness under her new sunglasses and a touch of her M.A.C. foundation.

Nikki didn't seemed to mind the blonde, it was no secret knowledge that Maryse was not an early raiser and that she needed at least ten hours of sleep to function properly, so adding her lack of sleep to the few drinks they all had the previous night and she knew Maryse was not a very happy person that morning.

"So how did it go last night?" Nikki asked, pulling her chair closer to her friend and waiting for the confessions to begin.

Maryse tilted her head to look at her. "What do you mean how everything go?"

"Come on don't play dumb with me; with Phil, how did it go?"

"Oh that" Maryse pinched a pineapple with her fork and brought it up to her mouth, chewing at it without haste as Nikki expected her answer.

"Well?"

Maryse sighed, the last thing she wanted was to revive the events of the previous night, but she knew Nikki was not going to let the matter slip away easily. "It was bad. Then Brie came puking all over the place and things turned fatal… oh by the way, thank you very much Nikki, you really were a lot of help"

The Canadian rolled her eyes after throwing her sarcastic comment at her friend, then she took another portion of fruit into her mouth and occupied herself with eating it, trying to leave her mind blank and not with the humiliating fact that she awfully rejected…

"Aww… Brie! I told you not to go into your room last night"

The other twin looked at the two of them, a puzzled expression on her face. "What? And where was I supposed to go?"

"Good morning angels" Nick said taking a seat in the table and placing a plate of food in front of her girlfriend and one in the place he sat.

He also looked extremely joyful that morning… Maryse couldn't get either of them, or anyone around her who was talking and chatting amiable while she felt so miserable.

"So Maryse spill it out, how did it go with you and Phil last night? You got him didn't you?"

Maryse dropped the fork in her plate, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Can we drop the Phil's theme, please?" She said a bit annoyed. How was she supposed to erase him from her mind if everyone was going to bug her about it?

She shouldn't have told anyone!

"What's with all this talk about Phil?" Brie asked from her place, looking way more miserable than what Maryse felt.

"Nothing" The blonde said before Nikki could open her mouth. "Nothing happened with him and nothing will ever happen with him so let's drop this already" She said giving her friend a warning look.

"Ok… so I'll take this nothing didn't turn very well" Nick said before moving closer to Nikki to kiss her, Maryse saw them and rolled her eyes.

"You people should not feast in front of the starved" Brie said and Maryse smiled the first smile of the day.

"Totally" She took the fork back in her hand but she had lost all desire to eat. If she could only get a huge mug of French vanilla coffee her day could improve greatly.

"So I went to the gift shop and guess what I bought you?" Brie said to Maryse as her sister and Nick continued to kiss across the table"

Maryse beamed, turning to her friend. "You bought me something?"

"Yeah… just a little something, you know, for not taking pictures of me last night like you said you would"

Maryse smirked. "I would never do that to you…" The truth was that she was in her own world of misery to preoccupy herself with Brie puking her guts out in their hotel room. "So what is it?"

Brie grabbed a shopping bag and fumbled through it before taking out a few candles, they were shaped like cupcakes and they were the cutest thing ever. "Vanilla scented, your favorite"

"Oh my God… can I eat them?" Maryse laughed and brought them to her lips, giving the impression that she was going to bite them.

"NO!" Brie yelped and took them off her hands. "I don't want you to get sick here, imagine how it would feel to vomit wax"

"Ewww" Maryse said trying not to imagine that, and then, as she was going to thank her friend a voice came to interrupt her.

"That's nothing; she's bionic so I don't think that will harm her, besides, only Maryse can make something weird as eating a candle sexy"

Maryse laughed and flipped at her hair. "Thank you Matt, you are sexy too" After saying that she turned her head to the side to give a smile to Matt, only that her smile faded away when she saw who was with him.

She lifted an eyebrow as Matt winked and kept going, Phil on his part gave her a passing glance and no more.

"So do you like it? I would have given you something more but that's the best thing they had in that store"

The blonde looked back at her friend, smiling. "I love it" She took the candle back in her hand and sniffed at it. It was decided, she was Maryse, the sexiest of sexy and she was not going to let something as simple as a man like Phil bring her down.

He was so not worth her time.

She had her friends and a million admires to choose from, so she was not going to waste another thought on him. And what was that about liking him anyway? She must have acquired brain damage or something…

Or maybe it was a psychological malfunction provoked by the fact that he was the only human being in the entire planet who didn't want her.

She laughed out loud at her own thoughts; maybe he was the one with brain damage… yes, that must be it. With the smile still gracing her lips, she made a waving motion with her hand directed at no one in particular and flipped at her hair once more.

Brie gave her a funny look and Maryse hugged her. Yes, getting over him was going to be easy; he was the one who was going to have a hard time when he finally realized he let the opportunity pass away and then she was going to be the one laughing.

She knew it and she was ready to move on.

After breakfast, Maryse and her friends went back to their rooms to finalize the packing process, after that was done they checked out and got ready to leave.

That's how Maryse ended dragging her thee suitcases through the parking lot and towards the rental car. She was trying to be careful because in more than one occasion she has broken a few nails dragging suitcases, she didn't want this to be another one of those cases.

But it was hard; she only had two hands and too many suitcases.

"Wow… did you really needed three suitcases for a four day trip?"

Maryse smiled a fake smile and looked at the man who was now walking by her side, he only had one suitcase and he seemed to have no problem whatsoever with it.

"Yes, some people don't like to wear the same clothes all over again, you know?" She went back to look the way ahead of her and not at the tattooed man. The truth was that she had only brought two suitcases from LA, the third one was acquired along the way and he was part of the reason why.

If he hadn't been playing with her mind she wouldn't have gotten into a shopping madness; so yes, that was another proof that he had turned what was supposed to be a fun trip into a nightmare. But she was not going to tell him that… not when she was about to wake up and leave everything behind.

He chuckled. "Are you implying that I've wearing the same clothes all this time?"

She looked at him, she didn't knew if he did or not but who cared, he sure didn't look as if he had a nice taste when it came to his wardrobe. "Yes"

"You know, you were a lot nicer last night" He said with one of those grins that made her want to slap him all over again.

Why did he enjoy torturing her?

"Yeah… well, I was drunk" She lied because she wasn't drunk last night; but he didn't have to know that either. In fact, if the subject was addressed any further she was going to blame everything on alcohol; then she could move on and maybe even forget it ever happened, and hopefully so would he.

"So, does that means you jump people when drunk? How come that doesn't surprise me?"

Maryse quirked her mouth and swallowed down the urge to say a thing or two to him; he was really the ultimate jerk and God she wanted so bad to make him take his words back with the palm of her hand.

But that was probably what he wanted because he was a wicked man and he took some kind of pleasure on messing with her.

She shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. "You know what they say, people make the dumbest mistakes when drunk, and well, last night was one of those times, probably the worst ever. Oh but let it be said that at least I was nice to you for a brief moment while you on the other hand had been nothing but a jerk"

They arrived to her car and she opened the trunk. With a little bit of effort and trying hard to ignore his presence, she lifted one of the suitcases and put it in, and as she went with the second one she felt him grab her elbow to make her turn around.

She was going to protest the intrusion but whatever she was going to say was forgotten when she felt his lips crash against hers.

Talk about intrusion… and what had the world come to when his soft lips and his fruity taste felt too familiar to her?

No, this was not supposed to be happening.

She moaned a muffled protest into his mouth, trying to make him stop, but that was either ignored or taken as encouragement because he kept his intrusion; and then as if with a life of their own her hands came to rest peacefully on his chest… no, this was not supposed to be happening, and yet it was.

It only took her a few seconds to give in completely into him, returning the kiss as his hands brought her face closer to his, making their kiss deeper.

This was definitely not like their previous bruising kiss were everything he took was by force of demand and everything she gave matched his brutal ways; this kiss was more laid back and much more about tasting and enjoying, about knowing the other.

And she didn't know what was with her or why was she kissing the man that had tormented her mind for the past few days, the man that moments ago she was determined to ignore for all eternity.

But how could she ignored him when he was robbing her every breath with those lips, when his hands had slid down to her lower back and his body was cornering against the car?

She didn't think she could ignore this… not now.

She was irrevocably at a lost when it came to him and he knew it, he probably saw through all the nonsense she said about being drunk and he was probably doing this just to torment her. She knew that after pulling back he would talk about how easy it was to make her melt for him or how easy she was that she was letting him kiss her in the middle of the parking lot or something hurtful like that.

But even when she knew all that she couldn't pull away from him, so she just let him kiss her senseless as she kissed him back, allowing her hands to roam to his back, pulling him closer, enjoying the feel of his body against hers as his tongue probed her and blew her mind away.

But then he finally pulled away… yes, once again he was the one who pulled away and Maryse just remained with her eyes closed, not quite ready to hear the verbal assault she knew was coming.

But instead, he moved his hand up to her chin and lifted her face to him. A little hesitant, she opened her eyes to his green ones.

"There, now you can say that for a brief moment I was also nice to you" He raised both his eyebrows and then walked away.

As he moved away Maryse saw Brie, standing with her mouth hanging open and looking at her dumfounded, she was also carrying three suitcases. "What was that?"

Maryse threw her head back and covered her face with her hands, still flustered about what just happened and still trying to wrap everything in her mind.

It was simple, he kissed her… but what a kiss it was! She felt like floating around and that was something she never felt before, not even whit his previous kisses.

She took a deep breath and looked back at her friend, her hands sliding down to her neck. "I don't know Brie, I don't know…"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate all of them and you guys all rock my world! So… I kind of listened to some of the suggestions and here is what I came up with… lol

Anyway, as always Maryse's tweets inspire me much and I try to find a way to put them here, like the candle thing and the song in this chap and well, some other stuff too! Haha enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Running her fingers through her golden locks, Maryse watched with intensive care as Mickie put on some makeup; applying a bit of lipstick, a small touch of blush and to finalize a horrendous blue eyeshadow that made her look worse than ever…

Mickie didn't seem to take notice of that; in fact she looked happy as ever, oblivious to the way Maryse was judging her every move and much definitely oblivious that her choice of makeup, at least on Maryse's eyes, didn't go well with the clothes she was wearing.

Maryse snickered; at least her clothes were not _that_ bad, it was just the rest of her that was looking pretty much awful… and about that the French Canadian didn't know if she should laugh or feel bad for her.

Oh but she should laugh, because as long as Mickie walked out of the room looking that bad there was no way anyone could look at the poor horse-face over her… because she, as always was looking fabulous.

So Maryse watched all this in silence, and when Mickie finally turned around to leave the women's locker room assigned for that day, Maryse hurried to her feet and blocked her way.

"You are not thinking on going out looking…" She paused a moment and looked her over. "Like that, are you?"

Mickie pouted and looked down to her clothes. "What? Do I look bad?"

Maryse lips curved into a smile. She could tell Mickie the truth, burst out her little bubble and be done with it, after all it wasn't as if it wouldn't be expected from her; but the pathetic expression on the face of petit woman made her refrain… for some reason.

Was it guilt? Could it be that she felt guilty that she has kissed the girl's boyfriend… well technically he was the one that kissed her, but she failed to put a stop to him… all three times!

"Well… you can look better" After a few surgeries, maybe. Maryse grinned, unable to stop herself.

Mickie turned to the mirror and examined her reflection, probably trying to spot what was wrong with her.

This was supposed to be the time when Maryse laughed and told her a thing or two that will show her that there was no one better than her. But instead of doing that, she rolled her eyes and grabbed her own makeup bag.

"Here, let me help" Walking towards the brunette and putting her stuff over the table, she proceeded to take out a makeup remover wipe that she handed to the other woman. "Take all that off"

Mickie looked at her hesitantly but Maryse was too occupied rummaging through her bag to notice. After a while Mickie did as she was told and scrubbed her face clean.

When Maryse took everything she needed out of the bag, she faced Mickie and lifted her chin up with her thumb. She studied her complexion, trying to see what was so great about her that Phil liked so much, there must be something… anything.

"Umm what are you doing?" Mickie asked with a nervous smile as Maryse eyes roamed her face.

Maryse faked a smile and rolled her eyes in dismissal. "Just thinking what to do with you… oh I know!" Without any other word and ignoring the looks the other divas were giving her, the Canadian started her work.

Makeup was not a hard task, it was her thing and one only needed to know what to do and how to do it… a simple thing that Mickie obviously never learnt in her farm.

"So… are you going out tonight?" Maryse asked even when she knew the answer. It was an unwritten rule that after a PPV everyone went out, after all it was only a few occasions when all the rosters could get together in the same building and they took the opportunity to socialize.

"Yes" Mickie said excitedly. "You know how it is; we'll go out and have a few drinks"

Maryse lifted her eyebrows. "I thought your boyfriend didn't drink…" She let the comment float around and Mickie snorted.

"Who Phil? He's not my boyfriend" She snorted again, as if the notion was too ridiculous to comprehend. "He's a great friend though"

"Oh…" That was Maryse's simple answer before she applied to Mickie a final touch of makeup… she put all thoughts of Phil aside and turned Mickie around. "There it is, much better"

She still looked awful but at least she was a mess with great makeup.

Mickie stared at herself through the mirror; she looked kind of relieved, as if she was expecting to see her face painted like a clown or something… but then she smiled. "I love it, thank you Maryse"

"Yeah whatever" She said motioning the other woman away as she started to collect her things into her bag. She had no idea why she helped the other woman out, it was not as she cared… but at least she has gotten a great tidbit of information out of it.

She laughed, alone. It was not as if she couldn't have gotten Mickie out of the way if she really wanted to…

"There you are, I've been looking for you all over the arena"

Maryse turned and saw Nikki standing behind her, looking as if she had in fact been looking for her. "I was here, same place I told you I was going to be and same place I've been waiting for you for ages" She took her makeup bag and rolled her eyes, both her friends were acting all strange and she couldn't help but to be annoyed about their attitude.

"Yeah anyway, we need to find Nick so let's get moving" With that, the twin turned and left.

Maryse did a double take on that and stood where she was, only when Nikki came back and grabbed her by the arm to prompt her to move she did so.

"You know, I don't know who is worst, you or your evil sister… I don't like either of you today" Maryse said as she followed Nikki down the corridor.

"Well, that's for the times we have to put on with you, because Maryse, out of the three you are the bitchiest" Maryse gasped in shock as Nikki opened a door. "Now get in"

Because the blonde wouldn't move from the spot she had frozen, Nikki gave her a little push until she got her into the room, then before Maryse could do as much as ask her friend what was wrong with her the twin closed the door… leaving her inside the empty locker room.

Maryse looked around and frowned, not quite understanding what was going on or what had gotten into Nikki. But she was going to find out, and just when she was about to turn around and exit the room she saw Phil getting out of what she assumed was a bathroom.

He was all sweaty and still in his wrestling trunks so she assumed he was recently out of his match, for a moment they just stared at each other.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked walking into the room, his eyes never leaving her.

Maryse guffawed and turned around. She was going to kill Nikki, how could she do that to her?

She went to open the door but couldn't, it seem like it was stuck. "Come on…" she whispered, but not her words and definitely not her efforts were working with the door.

She was going to kill them both, there was nothing that Nikki did without Brie knowing about it so yes; she was going to kill them both.

She put on a smile that she knew looked fake as pink elephant and turned around to face him. "Would you open this?"

Phil stared back at her for a while and she knew he must be thinking there was something phony going on… oh she was also going to kill Nick. The three of them were as good as dead.

Finally, Phil walked towards her and she moved aside so he could open the door. But he accomplished the same thing as her. Nothing.

"What did you do?" He asked trying to force the door open; however, his efforts were in vain.

"I didn't do anything… What, you think I did this on purpose?" Maryse laughed.

He placed both his hands on his hips, standing in front of her and biting on his lip ring. "So you accidentally walked into my locker room and then accidentally locked ourselves in"

"Well…" As she thought over what to say next a piece of paper was thrown down the door. She looked at it but made no attempt to take it; she was too busy thinking if she should kill her friends one at a time or all at the same time.

Phil on the other hand bent down to pick it up, and while he was down two more papers were slid beneath the door.

"I'm sorry… thank me later and… Phil, I had nothing to do with this" He read out loud each paper as she closed her eyes and threw her head back. "Would you care to explain what is this?"

After taking a deep breath, Maryse looked back at him and shrugged, her fingers running lazily through her hair. She didn't have to look at the papers to know who wrote each one.

Phil snorted and turned around. "I don't know what kind of game you are playing but you better quit it by the time I'm done" He sat down on the couch and started to take off the tape on his arms as well as the rest of his wrestling gear.

She turned and went back to trying to open the door, but after a while she had to give up, whatever they had done they did it so she couldn't walk away.

"OK give me your phone" Maryse said in exasperation because she didn't have her phone with her, she just had her makeup bag and her iPod… and none of those things would get her out of there.

"Please" Phil said when Maryse turned around, expecting the phone to be out and ready for her.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Please give me your phone so I can call the twins, so I can get out of here as soon as possible"

"Well that's better but sorry, I can't give it to you. One those little friends of yours borrowed it" He grinned and she couldn't understand why she always felt like slapping those grins off his face.

"You are kidding" She said in her heavy accent.

"Nope" He stood up from the couch and got himself into the bathroom, closing the door hard behind him, after some time she heard the shower running.

This was ridiculous, but at least she knew her supposedly friends were incapable of leaving her there for the rest of the night, so maybe if she waited for a short while they would come back and open the door for them.

Then she was going to kill them.

She walked to the couch and sat down; if she was going to wait she was going to do so in comfort. She brought her feet up onto the couch and took her iPod out. At least she could entertain herself for a while, and if the iPod worked to keep guys in the gym from bugging her, it could definitely work with Phil…

Yes, that Phil, the one that could blow her mind away with a kiss, the same Phil that was now taking a shower a few paces away from her and that same Phil that was locked with her in a locker room.

She put the iPod on shuffle, closed her eyes and tried to forget everything about Phil, just as she has been doing for the past weeks. This was going to be over soon.

After listening to a few songs in peace, she felt one of the ear plugs been taken off of her and she opened her eyes to see Phil putting it on his own ear. She watched him, noticing that he was hovering very close… just recently out of the shower, his hair wet and a clean scent clinging to him.

He snorted after a while and took the ear plug away from him, but instead of putting it back on her he let it hanging lose. "That's such a girly song"

Maryse paused the song that happened to be Hinder's cover of Bed of Roses and lifted an eyebrow. "I love this song; I think it's very sexy"

"Isn't it all sexy to you?" He sat at the other end of the couch and offered her a bottle of water.

She took it, not letting the fact that that he was offering something other than ugly words surprised her. "Thanks"

"Well, you're welcome… and thank you for thanking me. Anyway, I guess everything is better than Lady Gaga, so I won't be too hard on you"

Maryse chuckled, why was she talking about music with him? She took a sip of water and then put the bottle down. "I like Lady Gaga"

"Really…? I should have expected that"

"Yeah, I guess you are too old to like her music anyways" She raised an eyebrow and observed as his lips curved into a soft smile.

"Old? I'm not old, I just happen to have better taste in music than most people, obviously including you"

"Sure, I can only imagine" She said without taking her eyes away from him.

He tilted his head and continued to burn his eyes into hers. "So tell me Maryse, why did you and your friends planned to lock me here with you? Could it be that you wanted some one on one time with me?"

"Dream on it Punk Boy, I had nothing to do with this"

He smiled his crooked smile. "Come on, you and the twins all share the same mind, I don't believe you are an innocent victim at all"

"Believe what you want, as far as I know you talked them into doing this"

He laughed. "And why would I do that?"

Maryse rolled her eyes. "Obviously because you have a big crush on me, oh but don't worry you are not the only one"

"Yeah, if I'm the one with the big crush why are you the one that sneaks into my locker room and lock us in"

"First of all, I did not lock us in. Second, you are the one that keeps stealing kisses out of me so obviously you are the one wanting me"

"It's not stealing if you give it freely, and quite frankly you never complained…"

Maryse ran her tongue across her lower lip and smiled. "I told you, you always catch me off guard and then leave in a hurry…" She shrugged, knowing her argument sucked.

He closed the distance that separated them and sat as close to her as he could, a smile creeping to his face. "So you say that if you knew that I was going to kiss you… you would try and stop me?"

"Definitely" She said, fully knowing that she wouldn't… "But that doesn't matter because you are not going to try it"

"I don't know, I guess it depends on my mood, weather, current events and such things"

"Oh I bet you are always in the mood to kiss me, everybody is… I just can't please everyone so consider yourself lucky"

Phil chuckled and ran his hand through his jaw. "For real Maryse, are you always so vain and superficial or is this an act you like to put on?"

"Well, are you always a jerk with everyone or just with me?" She responded with a question of her own, watching his eyes gleam and his lips break a smile.

He shrugged. "Most of the time I'm a jerk to everyone"

"I noticed…" She started to say but had to stop when he leaned into her, his face just a few inches away from hers.

"I'm giving you your chance to back off, slap me or just say how disgusting I am, maybe the three of them at once"

Maryse just stared into his eyes as he waited; she knew she should back away and well, maybe tell him how disgusting he was just for the hell of it.

But she didn't, she was entranced by his eyes.

And because she didn't do anything to prevent it he moved a bit closer and touched his lips against hers, barely a kiss.

Maryse just closed her eyes, allowing him to put more pressure against her lips. She would be lying if she said she didn't like the feeling of his lips on hers or the way his body hovered over hers, not quite touching her but merely brushing against her.

It all felt so oddly familiar.

His hand went to her hair as he urged her to part her lips for him, and when she did he didn't lose time in going right in, luring her to participate until she gave in completely, kissing him back and responding with abandon.

Her own hand went to his hair and then down to the back of his neck, her fingers brushing a path to his face until her hand rested on his cheek. Her other hand went to his back, wanting to feel him closer and finally enjoying the shiver that ran through her spine as his body came to rest on top of hers.

She gasped into his mouth, this was definitely going further than all the previous times, after all she was there, locked in his locker room while he was lay on top of her…

But there was no stopping for her, it all felt so good and why should she stop? Because he was going to do it himself eventually?

That only meant that she had to make him want her until he couldn't think straight anymore, and she had to start now.

Without breaking the kiss, Maryse pulled him closer, accommodating him between her legs so she could feel the ultimate proof that she was not the only one enjoying the moment.

He could talk all the smack he wanted, it didn't matter to her, she knew that he wanted her and well, she wanted him too…

His lips left hers and before he could say anything she slid her hands down his back and went to take off his shirt. It came off easily because he did his part on helping her, and once it was off his lips found their way to the soft skin of her neck.

"Is this what you wanted all along, uh?" He said in a raspy voice, teasing at her flesh as her hands explored the wonders of his newly exposed back.

"Yes" She moaned because she knew men loved that, and while her voice carried the undertones of her sweet turmoil his hands traveled up her leg and under her dress.

She arched her back to him, claiming his lips as his fingers did their own exploration through her body, running along her thigh and halting to move aside the thin fabric of her underwear, all to get better access.

He teased at her, almost touching her in places that would definitely make her blood boil and her desire to soar to the roof… but even when he was so close he was not giving her what her body craved.

"Then ask me for it" He said pulling away from the kiss while his darkened eyes fixed on her face.

"What?" She asked and then moaned low in her throat as his fingers brushed over her wetness.

"If you want it like you say then ask me for it"

Her breathing was a bit ragged and she was sure that her face was flushed… what was going on? Wasn't she the one that was going to make him mad with lust?

His fingers brushed once again over the spot and she closed her eyes when they keep going the other way. "Tell me…"

"God Phil just fucking do it" She breathed out and even though she couldn't see his face she knew he was smiling that wicked grin of his.

But that seemed to be an answer that he liked because his fingers gave way to her desire and they started a more intimate caress, making her moan and get even more flustered than before.

And how had she ended like this? From being pissed at the twins to their unimportant music talk and then to this…

"Look at me" He commanded and she did, finding his eyes on hers as his finger worked their magic of rubbing and delving, it almost felt obscene. "Do you like this? Of course you do"

Not wanting to be left behind in his little games, her hand went down his body until she found him, hard and ready for her. She sneaked her way into his pants and took him in without the barrier of his clothes.

All the while her eyes remained on him, watching a flush take over his face and his tongue peeking out through his lips.

Then a knock came and the voice of Mickie came. "Phil? Are you in there?"

"You have to be fucking kidding me" Phil snorted as they both watched the door begin to open.

Maryse remained frozen until Phil urged her off the couch and into the bathroom; he got in as well and closed the door.

"Phil?"

Maryse's back was pressed to the door and Phil was leaning into her, she still felt off her feet and realization was just downing on her.

"I'm in the bathroom, can't this wait?" Phil responded, pressing his forehead against the door.

"Are you taking a shower?"

"No I'm taking a shit… so you know, come back later, maybe tomorrow"

Maryse could hear Mickie laughing. "You are such a pig… but anyway, we are waiting for you so wipe that ass and get out"

Phil sighed, but Maryse just stood there. "Give me a minute" He faced Maryse, his eyes searching her face until she looked back to him. "Sorry blondie, gotta go… but who knows, maybe I'll see you later" He kissed her, pressing her even more against the door until all of a sudden he pulled away, moved her to the side and got out.

Once she was alone and she couldn't hear people moving and talking on the other side she fixed her clothes and her hair, at least she had her makeup bag in the other room and she could do some retouching before stepping out…

When she finally walked out of the bathroom she noticed that the main door was closed, so putting her clouded thoughts of Phil and his hands on her she walked in that direction and tried to open the door.

It was locked.

She was trapped.

Alone.

She whined and kicked at the door. She was definitely going to kill the twins and Nick, and once she was done with them she was going to find Phil and finish business with him…

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

I want to thank you all for all the nice reviews, I'm really glad you like this and those reviews are what keep me going! So thanks, and I hope you like this one as well!

A/N Just remember that this fic is rated M for a reason O_O

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sitting down on the floor with her back resting against the wooden barrier that separated her from the rest of the world, Maryse allowed a sigh escape her lips. She had been sitting there for a while, waiting… her mind absent while her finger searched song after song in the iPod touch that rested in her hand.

She did that search automatically, sliding and choosing, her finger acting on its own accord because her mind was not putting any attention on it, nor where her ears.

But then a song she chose without paying attention started to play and the riff of the guitar forced her to crawl out of the trance she had been submerged into. She loved that song, but without waiting for it to finish she tore the ear plugs away from her, turned the iPod off and then put it in the designer bag that held her makeup.

She hated waiting, and she hated that she was waiting because her oh so called friends decided to locked her in that room only to forget all about her.

How could anyone forget about her?

And why would anyone leave her behind, all worked up and locked away?

But at least not everything was terrible that night. No… at least she got the revelation of something that had been bothering her for some time now…

After what happened in that couch she could say without a doubt that Phil wanted her. His words could say anything and he could try to put her down in any way possible, but his hands betrayed him and his lips on her spoke another tune, a tune that she liked very much.

Yes, there was no doubt that he wanted her.

But then again why shouldn't he? Every other man did and after all Phil was a man like any other… She caught her lower lip between her teeth and then unable to stop herself she laughed out loud.

How could she have ever doubted it?

With a smile playing on her lips, she took a small mirror out of her bag and studied her reflection; she had already retouched her makeup, she had fixed her hair as best as she could and the only thing left to do now was to wait… and she hated waiting, but at least she was looking good.

Not only good but great; very sexy.

Her mind wandered back to the events that took place in the couch and once again a smile formed on her lips, memories of not long ago invading her mind… or at least that was until all of a sudden the door opened and she almost fell on her back.

"I come in peace, I'm just a messenger so please don't kill me"

Maryse regained her composure and got to her feet as gracefully as she could, she was not going to lose her sophistication under any circumstance. She arched an eyebrow and saw that Mike was the one that had opened the door to let her free, the twins were nowhere to be found.

"Where are they?" Maryse asked dryly while she smoothed her dress a bit, she didn't have to mention any names because she knew that he knew who she was asking for.

"I don't know, we were walking out of catering when we ran into Phil… the girls kind of freaked out and Phil was giving them the evil eye and next thing I know I was sent here…"

"You know what?" She rolled her eyes, her hand almost to his face in a gesture that told him not to speak anymore. He took that opportunity to kiss her palm and she shoved his face away. "Ugh… never mind, just tell them that I hate them"

She took the first steps away from him and before she could go much further Mike called her name. She looked back, kind of exasperated because she wanted to get going.

"What?" She snapped.

"Call me" He said pursing his lips as if to kiss her, Maryse just turned around and kept walking.

Leaving the man behind and carrying her makeup bag with her, Maryse paraded down the corridor, flipping at her hair while the heels of her boots echoed all around her.

She had a lot of things on her mind, but for now she only needed to focus on getting her things and find a way back to the hotel. From there she could figure out what to do.

The good thing was that she had no bags to carry, just her makeup bag and that she put into her purse. Once she was ready she called a taxi and after some time she was at the door of the hotel, she walked in.

The lobby was busy for been so late, and she could recognize most of the people there as her coworkers, all of them probably meeting up to leave for some club or something. Maryse made her way through them, keeping her gaze straight ahead and not stopping to chat with any of them, she didn't even bother to look at most of them.

"Maryse"

The blonde Canadian rolled her eyes and made a grimace that turned into a fake smile, then she turned around to find a smiling Mickie standing in front of her. The poor fool was almost jumping from foot to foot like some little girl in front of her idol.

Maryse smiled more at ease, not at the woman but at the realization that if Mickie was there then so must Phil. "Mickie, I thought you were going out with your friends"

She wrinkled her nose… that little horse face was the reason she had ended up locked in that room all alone, at least with Phil she was going to have lots of fun.

"We are, we are just waiting for Evan, he always takes forever to get ready, here" The petit woman handed her a glass of wine like the one she was sipping, Maryse took it, knowing already that she was not going to drink it because that was probably a cheap wine and she only drank the best. "Anyway, I just wanted to thank you for doing my makeup, that was really nice of you… and well, since I know you like wine…"

Maryse waved her off dramatically and then rested her hand on Mickie's shoulder. "Ah that's just me, I do nice things. Talking of nice, thanks for the wine and it was nice talking to you, now I have to go, au revoir"

She turned and walked away, but instead of making her way to the elevator, she moved through the crowd, her eyes scanning the room until she spotted Phil talking to Kofi.

He had his arms folded up against his chest, his back resting against the wall as he talked animatedly. She walked to him and once he spotted her he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I want to talk to you" She said quirking her lips and taking on a pose that told him she meant business.

Kofi looked at Phil and then at Maryse, she knew he was probably wondering what business she had with his little tricky friend… that or he was checking her out… whatever.

"Man, I'll see if I can make that kid hurry up" Kofi said with a huge smile as he walked away.

Maryse watched him go, the sudden and irrelevant thought that Phil surrounded himself with people that were always flashing smiles all around while he himself was such an ass taking over her mind…

"Wow that was really rude, didn't you noticed we were in the middle of a conversation?"

Maryse turned her attention back to Phil and blinked two times before opening her mouth. "Rude? You are telling me I'm rude when you walked out on me and left me locked in again"

Phil laughed, shifting his position while he shook his head. "You got locked in again?" He laughed again, throwing his head back as she stared at him.

Maryse ran the tip of her tongue along her lower lip, a serious and kind of annoyed expression taking over her face. "That's not funny, and it was not funny either that you decided to flee all of a sudden, you just don't leave me hanging like that"

Phil bit on his lip ring and shrugged. "I told you I had to go, besides I don't see what's the big deal. We were just fooling around and well, I'm sure that was nothing compared to what you do with guys you meet up at bars"

Maryse lips parted and she would have gasped if she could, but for the moment she just stood there, too shocked to react.

Who the hell did he think he was? She was Maryse and no one talked to her like that. Why did she ever consider him? A guy like him should be content with the mere fact that she allowed them near and here he was, putting her down and talking nonsense.

He didn't know her and he had no right to make speculations about her life.

She closed her lips, looked away and let out a snort; she could slap him, she knew how good that felt but instead she attempted to throw the wine on his face…

But be it because he was quicker or because he saw her intentions miles away, he blocked her, pushing her hand away and as a result spilling the wine all over her dress.

Maryse gasped and took a step back, her mouth hanging open as her eyes took in the damage done to her clothes.

"I told you, you are too predictable"

She sent Phil a cold glare, wanting to hit him for doing that to her, for messing up her life. But instead of caving for those brutal desires she turned around and walked away.

She was tired of Phil, of his games and all this little antics; she was tired of him trying to put her down with all his derogatory remarks and she was tired of letting him bother her. Screw him, she didn't need him.

Made into a fury, Maryse made her way to her room and luckily for her friend, the room was empty. She slammed the door, opened it again and then slammed it harder, her anger making everything blur around her.

Who the hell did he think he was?

She got into the bathroom and took the dress off, tossing it aside as if the small piece of fabric was to blame for all her problems. It didn't make her feel better so she took off her boots and threw them harder, not caring that they had cost her a few hundreds.

"Ugh!" She growled, looking at the mess he had made of her, she was sticky with wine; the fiery red liquid had trespassed her dress and her skin suffered the consequences.

She took her underwear off, tossed aside and got into the shower. Once in there she turned the water on and began cleansing herself.

"Quel connard!" She mumbled under her breath as she scrubbed her skin. "I don't do guys at bars… stupid jerk" She kept bathing herself while she cursed and talked to herself, and once she was done she was still feeling angry.

It bothered her to no end that he always got the worst in her…

She put on a short silky robe and walked to the sink to take off her makeup, when that was done she brushed her hair angrily, brushed her teeth and cursed some more.

Somehow she didn't think she was getting sleep that night. Maybe she should go out to a bar, get drunk and keep thinking her murderous thought towards Phil…

And as she was having some of those thoughts she heard the door to her room getting open and she smiled bitterly. At least there was someone with whom she could take her frustrations out, after all this was all her friend's fault.

She stormed out of the bathroom. "Brie you…" She stopped dead in her tracks, a hairbrush secured in her hand as she stared at the black haired that had gotten into her room, it was not the black haired she was expecting. "How did you get in here?"

He smiled and showed her the card key… somehow the whole thing smelled like betraying twins.

"Get out" She said, venom in her voice as her hand squeezed the hairbrush. He had no right to insult her and then invade the privacy of her room. "Get the hell out of my room!"

She threw the hairbrush at him, meaning to take his head off with it; but as always, he managed to evade her efforts and before she knew it he was giving gigantic steps to her direction.

She looked around, trying to find something she could use to hurt him, but because she couldn't find anything she charged at him, ready to show him what it meant to mess up with her.

But Phil was quicker and stronger and not only did he stopped her, but he also managed to pick her up and throw her onto the bed where he immobilized her by pinning her down with his body and holding her hands above her head.

"Let go of me" She hissed, trying to push him away. But no matter how hard she tried, the more she struggled the more difficult it became for her to move. "Get off!"

"Stop fighting sweetheart, because I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what you wanted to tell me"

Maryse laughed dryly, not even a bit of amusement in her. "Are you crazy? I don't want to talk to you and I don't want to see you ever again, I hate you… get…off"

Phil grinned. "No you don't hate me, you are just mad because…"

"Yes I'm mad at you, so just get off of me and leave me alone, isn't it enough with what you did to me?"

The Chicago native sighed. "What I did to you? You mean not falling to your charm and do whatever you wanted me to do or was it the wine thing? Because if it was the wine you had that one coming"

Maryse arched her eyebrow. "It's not about the wine! It's about the way you talk to me and treat me… you don't know a damn thing about me and you have no right to…"

"You are right, I don't know you, but I've seen enough of you to have a good idea. You are vain, shallow and conceited, just one of those women who think that a pretty face will get them anywhere. You are used to getting all the attention, you love adulation and if you don't get it your small little world stops rotating and everything starts to fall apart. Did I get it right?" He chuckled. "You are the kind of woman that ends up alone…"

Maryse laughed, cutting him off. "I'm not on any kind of women you have ever known, there is only me and unfortunately for you I will never be with the likes of you, I will not end up with you"

"Yeah… but not because you don't want to… and don't roll your eyes because you know it's true" He took both her wrists in one hand and the other one slid down to her leg only to start making its way up again until it rested on her exposed thigh. "You want to end up with me and the thought that I'm not on my knees begging your favor disconcerts you to a point that you can't stop thinking about me"

"Oh please, that's ridiculous. You disgust me and you only make me mad with your stupid comments"

"I don't think disgust is the way you feel about me… well, at least it wasn't back at the locker room and I'm sure it's not what you are feeling now" He said with a mocking smile and she rolled her eyes. "So tell me, is this you want?"

"I want you to get out of here now" She said as his hand traveled north, sneaking underneath her robe and resting at the curve of her waist.

Phil chuckled and shook his head. "Don't lie to me Maryse, tell me what you really want?"

"I want you to leave me alone" This time there was more conviction in her voice, but still, he laughed, his fingers tracing a path to the underside of her breast.

"Liar"

"I'm not lying" She replied, but she still allowed him to untie the lace that held her robe together… letting him expose her body to him. She should stop him, because by now she knew he was only playing a wicked game with her and his goal was to take away her sanity.

But she didn't stop him and she just watched him as he watched her. "Tell me what you want and don't lie"

She swallowed hard, feeling very conscious that his eyes were taking her all in, roaming all along her body. She could just push him away, his grip on her had loosened considerably and he had moved to rest at his side.

Was that what she wanted, to push him away? She didn't know what she wanted… or did she? She knew that he was a jerk with her and she knew that she hated when he was a jerk to her; but if there was something that she knew as well was that her body had taken a liking to him, that it craved for his touch and that when he touched her and kissed her she was reduced to a big pile of goo.

She sighed, closing her eyes as his finger traced the curve of her breast, he was a teaser and that she didn't like either.

"Tell me…" His raspy voice asked, making her feel warm all over as his breath caressed her face. She didn't like his games.

"I want you to stop playing games with me" She said in a whisper, admitting defeat?

He cupped her with his palm, weighing her, feeling her, his fingers pinching and teasing at her bare breast. "That's better… what else do you want?"

She gulped, trying not to arch into his touch. She was barely aware that she was falling prey to his games. "I want you to stop being a jerk to me…"

He let go of her hands but she let them in place, gasping when she felt his lips taking on the task his hands were doing seconds ago. She gave into sensation and arched her back to him, one of her hands finally moving from where he had left it to tangle into his hair.

As soon as her fingers touched him he pulled away, making her open her eyes to stare into his olive ones. "I can do that… what else?"

Because her hands were still on him, she pushed his head to hers, claiming his lips once he was close enough to do so. She kissed him and he kissed her back, and for a while that's all they did.

Then her other hand moved as well, sliding underneath his shirt and running freely along his stomach and up to his chest. He was also making an exploration of his own, his hungry hands taking what they could and making her shiver at the sensation.

This was the best case of wrong… she knew it was wrong and that it will all probably come back to bite her in the ass… but she could deal with that later, she had no mind to do it now.

What she wanted now and all she could think of was that she wanted to feel him as he was feeling her; so she pulled away from the kiss to take off his shirt; she wanted no restrains between the two.

Once the shirt was off her restless hands went down to the imprisoned bulge in his pants. She stroked him thought his jeans, enjoying the short gasp that escaped him… then she went to unbutton it and unzipped it, and once that task was done he helped her take the jeans off, they went down with his boxers and off with his shoes.

She pulled him to her, letting him rest on top of her and right between her legs. "I want you, that's want I want…" Before she could finish he kissed her, hard and hungry until he stole the air out of her lungs, all the while her hands roamed across his back, her back arching into him because her body was eager to take him in.

And that was so close to happening, he was in position and a single push would do the trick… still, he rubbed against her entrance, the tip of his hardness teasing at her bundle of nerves and each time he pushed into him he pulled back.

"Phil…" She complained after tearing away from his lips.

"Tell me again what you want" He rasped, his tongue moistening his lower lip and his darkened eyes bearing into hers.

Maryse wanted to whine, but instead she gave him want he wanted, if something she knew was that there was no pride behind closed doors, not when she could get want she wanted from it. "You, I want you…" Her words turned into a gasp when he pushed himself into her. It was so abrupt and it had taken her by surprise, but that was a pleasant surprise and she gladly took him in, she had been afraid he was going to tease her and then leave her all hot and bothered.

Thankfully he didn't, what he did was establish a maddening slow rhythm that made her want to turn around, straddle him and ride him silly…

"A little eager aren't we?" He said, withdrawing almost to the point where he was going to pull out and then slowly sliding in. He repeated the action, each time sliding in a bit harder, but only a little.

"You want to kill me" She breathed out, throwing her head back into the mattress. He took that moment to kiss her, slow and thoroughly while his hand held her hips in place.

He was torturing her, she was sure that he was doing it to torture her. At times he would speed up only to return to the same tortuous rhythm after just a few delicious seconds, not even her urgings and her hands pulling him to her worked.

He was driving her crazy.

Breaking the kiss and searching her eyes he grinned, stopping the movement altogether… staying still and throbbing inside of her. "What is it frenchie…?"

Maryse opened her mouth to tell him what was it, but before she could, he pulled out and slammed back in, tearing a moan out of her. He did it again, and before she knew it he picked up a nice speed, going deeper and harder until she had to bite hard on her lips to keep quiet.

It was kind of intriguing… the way Phil ran his mouth around with everyone she had kind of imagined him to be a talker while doing the deed… not that she complained, it was a bit annoying having a guy chanting how good she felt, or asking her every second or so how much she liked it or even telling her over and over again how she was all his… she preferred this quiet Phil that concentrated only on what he was doing and the only thing that came of his parted lips were a few estranged moans.

She on the other hand could barely keep her moaning down, she could only control some of it when he leaned into her to kiss her, their bodies fusing together at last. She felt great, in a frenzy, so wanton… and as he kept his rhythm strong and exquisite she let go, arching her back to him and letting the wave of pleasure wash through her.

It took her a while to get back to her full senses, but when she did he was still in her, moving with ease, his face flushed and his eyes wild… she took in all that until his own climax approached.

Much as he did with her, she kissed him while he shivered his release away, and when he ceased to spasm inside of her and the last of his essence was spilled, he rested his forehead against hers for a brief moment, catching his breath as her finger traced lazy patterns on his back.

Maryse took in a deep breath and closed her eyes as he pulled from her, then he rolled off of her. That had been great and that she wanted to repeat it someday, somewhere was for sure, and why not? She obviously liked it and she could say that he did too.

As she mused over that, she felt him get off the bed and after a few moments of silence she opened her eyes to see that he was doing… and what she saw was him putting on his clothes.

"Where are you going?" She asked sitting up.

He looked back at her and gave some kind of a smile. "Out…"

She stared at him, he was going out? After what just happened? She brought the blanket up to cover her body, trying to think on something to say.

He was going out? Just like that?

He must have noticed the look on her face because he chuckled. "What, you want some cuddling time? I would never have taken you for the cuddling type"

Maryse lowered her gaze and snorted bitterly, her tongue darting out to peek through her lips. He was a jerk and he will always be a jerk!

She knew this was coming back to get her…

He sighed loudly and sat back on the bed. "Look…" He took her chin between his fingers and made her look up to him. "I'm sorry… I'm not too good with this shit"

Maryse blinked, taken aback with the fact that he apologized to her.

"So I don't know… why don't you get cleaned up and…" He shrugged and raised his eyebrows. "I don't know we can go out and talk, or whatever the hell is that you want to do"

"Talk?" She asked, getting even more perplexed by him.

"Yes, you know, that thing normal people do when trying to get to know each other"

She chuckled. "Will you be good and not throw random insults at me?"

"I can try… as long as you keep off your little cloud"

She threw a pillow at him but he caught it before it could hit him. "See, you started it… I don't live in a cloud and I'm definitely not like you think I am" She pouted, upset…

He moved closer and kissed her, his hand holding her face close to his. When they pulled away he smiled. "Then prove me wrong, I want you to. Maybe I can show you than I'm not so disgusting…"

She quirked her lips and smiled faintly. "I don't think you are disgusting…"

"Yeah I kind of figured that out since the day at the elevator"

"Oh shut up you _so_ wanted me since that day" She rolled her eyes knowingly…

"Yeah whatever… so what do you say? We can go out, grab something to eat… I don't know, whatever you want"

She smiled. "Ok, just let me… get dressed" She got to her feet, opening her eyes as wide as she could when her back was to him. The truth was that she hadn't expected those turns of events. At all.

But talking was good… she guessed… food too.

Maybe he could turn out not to be a complete jerk… and if they could survive without wanting to rip each other's throats for one night then it all would be good. Whatever it came to be at least there were not going to be more games.

Just the two of them, two complete opposites trying to know each other…

~*FIN?*~


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again xD I want to thank you all for sticking with this story, you are truly the best of the best. You should know by now that I love all the reviews you give and that's why I decided to write the longest epilogue in my book! Lol, well, is not an epilogue and more like a bonus chapter and I need to warn you that it's complete silliness. So please, bear with me!

Enjoy

*~*~*~*~*~*

Maryse was in the elaborate process of applying her Mirenesse Secret Weapon Mascara when she heard the door of the bathroom getting open. She didn't need to take a look back to see who it was, so she continued to slide the thin brush through her eyelashes, after all she didn't want to mess up her makeup that night, she wanted to look her best. But even when she wasn't looking back, she was very aware of the fact that she was being observed.

"Are you done yet?" The raven haired who happened to be standing at the door asked in a bored tone of voice.

She tried to hurry the process and when she was at last satisfied with the way she was looking she finally turned around to face him. "I'm almost done"

"Almost? You have been here for more than half an hour and you are not done yet?" He chuckled, let out an exasperated sigh. "You know, we are just going to grab something to eat, it's not like we are going to a fashion show… or wherever you like to get all dressed for"

Maryse rolled her eyes and placed her hands at her hips. "Well, better dead than simple, you don't want me to go out looking like a mess, uh?"

Phil let out an un-amused laugh; bringing his hand up to his face as if he couldn't believe what he was listening. When his hand slowly slid all the way from his forehead to his chin he sighed again.

"Maryse you look great, just…" He didn't finish and instead he walked to her and grabbed her by the hand, walking away and forcing her to following him out of the bathroom, when they were almost to the door of the room was that Maryse realized that he was walking her out.

"Phil, wait… let me at least put on some shoes… Phil!" She complained and pulled at him until he had no choice but to stop. "Let me get my purse and put on some shoes… God, why the hurry?"

Leaving Phil at the door, the blonde woman walked back into the room and started to look for the perfect shoes that would go with her clothes. She had settled for jeans and a nice shirt so she needed to complement with great shoes.

Like she clearly told Phil, she didn't want to go out looking a mess, not when this could be considered like a first date with Phil… but even when she had an entire suitcase for shoes she couldn't find the ones she needed, she even went to look among Brie's stuff to see if she could find something that would fit.

"Maryse…" Phil called, sounding more than a little impatient.

"Give me a minute" She responded while taking all of her shoes out of the suitcase, she considered among everything she had now scattered on the floor and made her mind for a pair of black boots; but when she was about to put them on she felt Phil grab her by the waist and put her up on her feet. "I'm done I just…"

She was cut off when Phil lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder walking out the door as Maryse complained.

"Phil… what are you doing? Just put me down! Phil my purse"

Phil closed the door and stepped out, ignoring Maryse's pleads that she needed her purse. "Woman don't you know I hate waiting"

"My key was in there…" She sighed as her view was changed from the door to the other side of the corridor. "My lip gloss too… Phil, people are staring at us" Maryse hissed while she tried to sneak out of his hold.

"So? You should have listened to me when I told you to hurry up" He replied without a care as he stopped. For a moment she thought that he was going to let her down but he didn't, he was just standing in place… waiting?

"Phil, I'm serious put me down"

She requested to be put down, but instead she felt as he began to walk once again to a destination unknown. She lifted her head, trying to get a clue to where he was taking her but all she saw was an old couple looking at them disapprovingly, especially the old lady… so she smirked at them and grabbing both her boots in one hand she reached to run her hand all over Phil's back and ending her journey over his ass, giving him a light pat as the woman crossed herself.

And as she bit on her lips to keep from laughing, a set of metallic doors slid close in front of her eyes and she saw the couple no more, just her distorted reflection.

She took that opportunity to try and get a look at her appearance, but attempting to do so through the metallic doors was impossible, a nightmare come true! "Phil…" She whined, and maybe because her tone had an effect on him or because he got tired of holding her, he finally put her down.

Once on her feet she was going to complain about how he had told her that he was going to be nice with her and all that stuff and he still had to keep that promise, but before she could even begin her protests, Phil moved his hand to the back of her head and claimed her lips with his own.

She dropped the boots to the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting him nearer even when moments ago he had been not only as close as he could, but also deliciously deep inside of her.

Her body still vibrated from the memory… and she was sure that his scent lingered on her even after she had refreshed in a quick shower

She arched her back into him and smirked into the kiss, feeling his hands slid down to cup her derriere through her jeans. "Hmmm you know what… if you wouldn't have let my key inside that room I would make you take me back there" She said in a low purr.

He snorted, his hands still working on bringing her closer to him. "Really...?" He whispered before kissing her again.

For a moment Maryse forgot all but the man kissing her passionately, all there was for her was to feel and be felt, to enjoy the sensation of him overwhelming her. But he eventually pulled away while she went to lean against the wall behind her, almost as if she was too weak to hold her weight with her own feet.

She bit on her lower lip, her eyes on him as he reached down for her boots to hand them to her. "I think you dropped these"

She took them, and once she put them on she smiled and leaned into him. "I'm starting to like elevators… it's a sexy ride" There was a sly grin on her face as she slid one finger down his chest, and she saw in satisfaction as his eyes followed the progress of her digit until it reached the front of his pants.

Oh she could be bold… and she liked watching his face while her finger teased him, after all she now knew for sure that the crazy attraction she felt for him was mutual…

Obviously!

"So, you are admitting that you liked it when I kissed you that first time?" He grinned but before she could respond the doors opened and they had to step out.

Fortunately, even when he lobby was still busy they were able to walk through unnoticed; the problem came when they were about to exit the hotel they found out that it was raining madly.

"Oh this is fucking great" Phil growled as he looked around.

"Well… we can go into the hotel's restaurant" Maryse said grabbing his hand… the gesture making her feel a bit awkward because this was Phil and their situation, or whatever it could be called was weird.

They had started the wrong way and continued to be wrong up until what, an hour ago? And if they managed to put their differences aside was because they had succumbed into temptation and ended up in bed.

Who was to say that they wouldn't start arguing and all of a sudden be back where it had all started? What if he still thought she was no more than eye candy… or how he once called her, a Paris Hilton with a black belt…?

"Yeah… I guess that's better than nothing" Maintaining her hold on him, the Chicago native turned around and started to walk back into the lobby and towards the restaurant.

Once there, they were showed to a table and the two of them sat, taking the menu card that was handed to them.

Maryse eyed it briefly before looking up at him. "Oh, I don't want to sound like a bad date, but I don't have my purse and that means you'll have to pay" She lifted an eyebrow and went back to looking at her menu.

"Fuck… and here I was hoping you would pay for me" He said without taking his eyes off the menu. "Next time"

She pursued her lips, a smile wanting to break out of her lips as her eyes scanned the menu… next time, she liked that.

"I don't know, maybe next time I can cook something for you…"

That took him his attention off the menu. "You can cook?"

Maryse took her eyes off the menu as well, not knowing if she should feel offended or amused at the way he was looking at her, it was as if he didn't believe she was saying the truth.

"Of course… and quite good I might add. What? You though I had a maid to do everything for me?" She put the menu down and stared at him.

"Well…" He quirked his mouth and then sucked his lip ring into his mouth, as if trying to keep a thought from coming out of his mouth.

She watched him, expecting one of his nasty remarks at any given moment, and he was watching her too, the two of them staring into each other's eyes.

"Not really" He said breaking the silence. "I just didn't picture you as very as a woman with homely attributes" He shrugged, refusing to break the eye contact.

"Oh yes, I think you mentioned something like that once or twice"

He shrugged again. "Well… I usually say what I think; I don't have a filter from my brain to my mouth so… you know"

"I see…"

Their moment was interrupted by the waiter; he took their order and then went off.

"So" Phil said after letting out a deep breath.

Maryse looked to him and opened her eyes wide. "So… you wanted to talk" That was the worst thing to ever go out of her mouth, she usually fell in conversation easily, and if she didn't she just moved on… but with Phil was different, she didn't fell into conversation for lack of a theme, she just didn't want to make a fool of herself and make him believe that all he thought about her was completely right.

She felt awkward.

"Mickie was all excitedly because you did her makeup" He said casually, his olive colored eyes going back to scanning hers hazel ones.

"Really…" She said, not knowing what to make of this or why was he bringing that on.

"That was nice… if you are to look at in a girl's point of view"

She flipped at her hair. "That's me; I'm a nice person that do nice things" Of course she was not going to tell him that she couldn't stand the woman and that if she did such a thing was to take information out of her… information regarding him.

He chuckled. "If you say so… anyway, you never answered my question, did you or did you not liked that I kissed you back in the elevator?"

Maryse blinked, he sure knew how to change the subject. "You mean today?"

"No… you know what I mean"

This time it was her turn to shrug, she did it while running a hand through her hair and sighing. "I don't know… I guess so"

He smirked and leaned against the back of his chair, his eyes never leaving her. After a while of just observing her through squinted eyes, he stood up and moved to the chair beside her, sitting sideways as she watched him in silence. Once there, he made her turn to her side as well so that she could face him.

"You know what I think?" He said pulling her chair closer to his and resting his hands on her knees. "I think that you try too hard to put on this appearance of grandeur in front of everybody, what I don't understand is why"

Maryse smiled, her tongue moistening her lips. "I don't put any appearance for anybody, I am who I am and if people can't deal with it then it's their problem" Besides she was surrounded by the people that mattered.

"So it doesn't bother you that you come off as a snobby, vain Barbie doll?"

"Does it bother you to come off as a jerk, because you know, most of the time you do"

"Ah touché, but the difference is that I am a jerk most of the time…"

"You know, I don't think I like this subject" Maryse said rolling her eyes. "Can we talk about something else?"

Phil took her chin in his hand and brought her face closer to his. "You are too proud, you know that?"

Maryse pouted. "I know that"

With that he smiled and kissed her softly, and even when that conversation hadn't gone so good, his lips told her a different tale, one that wasn't quite done yet.

And so they kissed, communicating in that silence language that told so much, and as their lips told what the other wanted to know somewhere in the distance someone yelped, making them pull apart startled.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, oh my God! Does this mean you don't hate us anymore, oh but if you do I want to say it was all Nikki's idea, it was her, she planned it all" One half of the Bella twins said as she made her way to them, once at their side she hugged them both. "Oh but it worked didn't it? I helped her, I mean Nikki"

"Please excuse this lovely lady, she doesn't know the word discretion" Nick said as he sat in the chair Phil vacated moment ago. "Did you order yet?"

Phil raised an eyebrow and Maryse shrugged, letting him know that she had nothing to do with her friends invading their table.

"Guys, do you realize that we are interrupting these lovebirds?" Nikki said sitting on top of her boyfriend's lap.

"Exactly" Phil said with a smile that told them he was not amused.

"Oh you know you are not my favorite people right now, so I don't know… why don't you look for another table" Maryse said as Brie pulled a chair near to them.

"We are not your favorite people?" Nick laughed. "Come on, if it wasn't for us you'd be moping, Oh Phil doesn't like me… oh Phil ouch! Why did you hit me babe"

"So you learn when to shut your mouth" Nikki replied and then turned to Maryse, who was staring at them with her mouth hanging open. "But you know, he's right"

Phil laughed and turned to look at the French Canadian that was looking everywhere but him. "Moping?"

She shrugged. "I don't know what that means…" She said and she was telling the truth; she was not familiar with the term but she kind of knew what Nick was implying and she didn't like that Phil hear that.

"Phil! There you are, we've been looking for you all over" As if things were not bad already, Mickie, Kofi and Evan were now there as well and they were all nearing chairs to Maryse and Phil's table. "Hi Maryse"

"Yeah but don't worry because we got trapped in this damn place and couldn't go anywhere" Evan said.

"Same thing happened to us… what are we going to do now?" Brie complained.

"I'm starving, so I say we should eat first and think later" Nick said and everyone agreed…

Everyone but Phil and Maryse, they just looked at each other until Phil leaned into her and spoke in her ear. "You have too many friends"

"You too" Maryse smiled as she mimicked his motion of whispering in his ear.

"So… what do you say if we get out of here? I do have the key to _my_ room"

The blonde Canadian bit at her lower lip. "Mmmm sounds good"

Phil grabbed her hand and the two of them got to their feet. "Well, I hope you enjoy your meal, we have to go, bye"

With that Phil started to make his way out, almost dragging Maryse out of the place, but before they could reach the door Mickie called on her.

"Hey Maryse"

The younger woman looked back and raised an eyebrow in query.

"Once he learns to shut his mouth he is not that bad"

Maryse smiled, taking a lingering look at the man that was linked to her through the hold of their hands. He was standing there, sending a grin to his friend that promised retribution… his green eyes sparkling as he changed his gaze to her.

But instead of holding his gaze, Maryse looked back and Mickie and flipped at her hair, a soft smile playing on her lips. "I know"

~*FIN*~


End file.
